Silent Vengeance
by MisoGirl
Summary: It is there through out history that the catholic church hidden facts from the masses. We believed they did good, and only harmed the evil ones. But a woman brought to the Order will show them other wise. Chapter Five up now! Cross over?, RXC.
1. Her Appagamento

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama_ . . . _as usual_.

_Author's Note: Well this is a new concept story for me, crossover. I really love the darkness of SH games I've played over the years. I wouldn't say I'm an expert at paying them but . . . watching me play them would be very amusing._

_MisoGirl: PH!!!!! He doesn't show up yet._

Shader: Calm down there girl. Why are you starting this now anyhoo?

_MG: Why not now? LW is going to end anyway, a its sequel (witch_ _doesn't have a title yet) going up soon, and LOTS is still . . . I just got it._

S: Just now huh?

_MG: yup . . . _

* * *

**Chapter One**

Her Appagamento

It all happen about half to a month ago. An unavoidable fire destroyed the local hospital, so natality the Order lend it support as a temporary base of operations. Most of the severely injured hade bin transported to surrounding infirmaries. The rest were with minor injuries, a broken bone or hight fever or something like that. The lest favorite patients were the mentally ill among the youths. Even if the doctors there said on more then one occasion that nearly all dangerous were transported to other hospitals. The said ill were easily spotted by their over excessive cleanse-ness, odd rocking on anything they can get their hands on, or their even odder jerking head/eyes and the inability to control their own limbs.

Wile everyone else was assisting in there own way Ewan was deep in thought and still in shock of what happened the latter night. There he was calmly walking back to his sleeping quarters with is tired burnt out eyes, and calloused fingertips from handing out mission so feverishly to all available militia earlier. Within is sleep deprived state the young minister some how wondered to the chapel instead.

Groaning the man turned intend to leave but his already sore eyes were startled by the vison of the bright red cladded, resident devil. The two stared at one another for a time until the small demon flashed his purl-ly white fangs at the bulgur colored haired priest. "Looks to me that we're in the same pot. . ." That statement probably made less sense than sweeping with a hairless dog to anyone else, but to the duo young men with thick black bags under their eyes made more sense than a cat eating fish.

"You're not the one to show loss of sleep." Remington's attempt to strike up some sort of small talk to keep himself up long enough to get to his bed.

"Not when Rosette makes a scene trying to get donations in the middle of the road at hush hour." The little one stated. The two were too tired to even laugh at the humourist memory/picture in his mind's eye.

The two young men wondered down the hall together yarning for their beds. Then suddenly the young devil stopped. He stared out the window the faced the women dormitories. His crimson eyes shimmered in the light of the moon and stars. Something unseen shined beneath the light in his orbs, the priest couldn't put a name to it but it was still there in his demon's colleague's eyes.

"She's soo close." Chrono whispered in a dreaming voice. "Maybe. . . just maybe when her family is restored. . . we can start a new." He finished in a wispy voice. Before the minster could say a word of question the demon flopped to the floor and was out like a light.

He can't remember anything after that but, it still bothered him. The small devil head wasn't in the right place, half babbling in dreams. Ewan cracked his back and stretched his arms to get the blood flowing before he succumbed to sleep. Again, just like yesterday he was exhausted before the day was even half done.

The priest rubbed his swelling eyes and once upon finishing he spotted the every devil carrying a large box of crayons. The man approached him curious of many things. "Aren't you supposed to be with Rosette right now?" He asked.

"She's in the Chapel with Azmaria till noon." He replied. Seeing the man's crayon blue eyes fall upon his package. "These are for the crazies."

"Don't call them that. . ." Remington groaned. He being a priest of the cloth felt some sort of compassion for the lost soles. he was about to lecture the demon but got inter upped. The doctor's assistant was screaming about something he lost or missing. "Excuse me, but what is this about?" Ewan said as he approached the tow men, as the little demon handed the crayons to a patient, not half a meter away from the three.

"It's nothing Father. He just being panicky." The forty year old doctor answered. He turned back to his assistant, "Look she just wondered off. She always does that under the drug."

The young man in his twenties shook with frustration. "That's why I'm freaking out here." He then pulled out a needle fill to the top with a murky translucent substance. "She's not under yet." The man hissed.

The doctor froze, the priest raised an eyebrow, the nurses dropped all their equipment, the ill started rocking faster with wide eyed fright, and Chrono just blinked. "Nurses." A dark flat voice came from the head doctor. A young woman approached him. "Calm the patients down wile Dr. Trudy look for _her_." He said in a military typ manner.

Then the two sped off. Ewan looked at Chrono and he looked back, both shrugged and followed. When they caught up which was ease since they were walking now, Remington grabbed the head Doctor's shoulder. "What is this about?" He asked calmly. "Who are you looking for?"

"As far as we know, she's a Jane Doe. She is highly unstable and will attack if someone tries to stop her." The other man answered.

"What?! You said the dangerous ones are gone." The demon blurted out loud, attracting the attention of a girl near by.

"I said _almost_ all of them. She just gives you the hibby-gibbies when she's satiated. . ." The doctor answered.

The eavesdropping girl fell out of her stupor and ran over to Remington. She waved her hands and started to pant fiercely. "Lisa?" Ewan raised an eyebrow at the dirty-blond.

"Father!" She panted out quickly. "Father! There's something weird happening to the Chapel. Things are moving and morphing and grass is grow on the floor." The priest raised a hand to calm the babbling girl, but she grasped it in her's. "It's all happening because of that demon mummy girl!!"

The four men just stared at her, halted in there search. The older medical professional man snapped their fingers. "That's our Jane Doe!" Then he ran off towards the Chapel.

"What?!" The youngsters blurted at once.

The younger of the two doctors chased after it superior. "But sur, Jane Doe can't do that. . . can she?"

"Highly doubt it." The elder said dryly. "**But** that is our 'mummy-girl'." He tuned to the young assistant.

Hurrying up the stone stairs, the younger went, up to the large cherry wood doors of the Chapel. Stumbling on the last fue steps, Remington flowed far less clumsily and pushed the heavy door open. He jumped upon seeing Remington as if first noticing him.

He placed his hand on his shoulders. Remington looked at him as if the assistant sprouted a third and fourth head. "I think it's best if you don't come with."

Ewan shrugged him off and forced the door open. "I'm a priest and an exorcist, so I've dealt with worst than a simple lost sole." What he entered was not the Chapel he knew. Indeed the hardwood flooring did look like grass, but it looks more like someone hade glued a number of splinters right up. The benches were covered in what appeared to be vines that were just burnt. He could still see the glowing red veins creeping along plant and slowly dying. The leaves already ash and smock in the air.

"Glass?" Ewan heard behind him and raised an eyebrow. He turned to face the young doctor's assistant, whom followed after him. The priest turned his gaze at was the young man was focusing so hard on. It was in fact a flower witch was losing its petals rapidly. Not only that but it was true to the man's statement it was a glass.

In fact, they were surrounded by the glass blossoms. All in all assortments of different colors, and losing their quite pretty little petals. As they all softly falling like crystal snowflakes.

_Something is amiss_. Thought the young priest. There was not sound of the glass braking or hitting the flooring beneath their feet. His cloudy shy blue eyes peered down at the floor. Puddles and splatters of blood lined the entryway. The thin sheets of glass seemed to automatically turn to blood as they touch the floor. Splattering it on their shoes and the hem of their pants.

"Ow . . . " A whines were heard by a familiar voice, Azmaria hade large splinters in her palms. Rosette was at the time pulling them out with her un-gloved hands. The two girls looked over at the men that just entered, and the devil on the stairs just outside. Azy attempted to smile to look much stronger, but her red rimed peachie pie eyes killed that effortlessly.

"All the beauty is dead and gone. Just as the dusk and dawn." A drone out voice rolled jaggedly over the air around them. Over at the other end, kneeling beneath the podium was the 'mummy girl'.

Indeed she appeared to be just that. Adored in the bandages that suited a severe burn victim. Her purple toes and fingertips were splintered and bleeding. One finger was skewered right through. She was hunched over away from Ewan, he could see she was weak and tired by the way her shoulders slumped down. Long curling orangie, pinkish hair fell over her head. She shuffled and moved sluggishly as she muttered under her breath.

Remington stepped forewords slowly between the pews, the grassy splinters crunching under his feet. The young lady tuned her head, observing the demolished surroundings. Her hair still hid her face from him, but one of her eyes turned and focused its natural glaze on him. "I see . . . " She whispered. "The reason why all of it is gone . . . " The woman stood up in a way that she was suspended in water or hanging on wires.

With a bloody shaky hand and an equally bloody crocked finger witch she pointed at the minster. "_**YOU did this.**_" She hissed at him, her voice thick with hate and the urge to kill. The woman spat out some more insults and rambled on in Latin. There was malaise that hung thick in the air as she spoke like a woman scorned. The sound of rusted metal hummed all around the tainted room.

Then, suddenly, her accusing arm was grabbed and pulled to the side. It was like right out of those surreal cartoons the played before the big picture. The doctor had her arm and injecting her with the strange murky drug. "Told you shouldn't come Father." He said calmly.

Just as he was just starting to pull the needle out, her arm jerked foreword and her hand clasped his chest. With little too no effort the slender woman lifted him one handed. She stared at his shocked face for a moment as her bleeding palm stained his coat. Then discard him by effortlessly throwing him out the gaping doors, hitting Remington in the process. The two were airborne and almost cleared the stairs, the men hit the last five, give or take a step.

Ewan groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows. Seeing that he rolled further than the other man, who was using the stairs to prop himself up. He heard Gilliam and Grace flowed by hospital personal. Words were a buss in his head . . .

Chrono thanked his shortness for once in his life time. The two flown just high enough that it was simple for him to dodge them. The little albino girl came crawling out crying and weeping, flowed by a hushing Rosette. The devil couldn't see very well with his red, puffy tired eyes, but he felt whatever was happening was demonic. Its aura was pulsing over his skin.

Adrenaline now pumping though him from his need to protect his contractor and little friend. The young lady steeped outside, hands and feet bleeding as her eyes were hidden by curtains of ocean peach hair. This woman's aura was strange to him. At some points it was demonic at the others it felt like a very angry, very violent Rosette on steroids. But mostly it was empty.

She turned her head too then, one eye peer out from behind a stringy, curled mesh of adoring coral. The little devil stood defending in front of the girls. The half-focused leering eye was flat, dark and slit pupil, with a tad-it-tail sign of demonic possession.

Then something happened that made his breath hitched in his chest. The only pupil he could see, the cat like aperture soften, and rounded out. The harsh iris smoothed to a mochaccino, to a sweet honeysuckle color that shimmered pampered pink.

For a moment they stayed like that, the demon staring at the hollow vessel filled with conflicting forces. Jane Doe, as she is called, neither stared, or leered, or looked at him. It seemed she observing a scene that was and was not there.

A grunt and a moan, and it was over (whatever it was). Her eyes returned to a dark chocolate, shimmering rich ruby red with snake like pupils. Her head jerked back, to leer down the stairs, as if her puppeteer tugged on the string too hard. The woman's skull began to flop from side to side, as if the neck was filled with liquid. Her eyes feel upon the needle still in her arm. Turning her head like a animal observing week old rood kill. Slow and slang-key as a ophidian her hand came up to the small thing in her limb. Firmly grasping the glass tube in her fingers she pulled on it with great speed played out in slow–motion. Eerie crimson rivers crept along translucent skin and stained the torn cotton. She removed it from her wrist and casually dropped it. Then shook her hand of blood and tinny shards of glass, as if it was just water. When done of shaking the hand came back to the thin ruby line on the arm. Digits snuck under neath the skin and push the bleeding muscles aside making the sounds of minced meat being patted around. The sloping, sucking meaty sound stop and a definite, loud cracking popped was heard. Not a whimper, grunt, or scream of pain echoed in the air from the frosty lips of the one that done the actions, nor from the ones watching except Azmaria's.

Gilliam knelt down next the his friend. The young assistant was up and on his feet, used to being knock around by uncooperative patients before. Still a bit dizzy he stumbled and sat down next to the flowerbeds. His head now quickly catching up, Ewan shook his head and batted his ear like it was water logged, his perfectly groomed hair now in tangles. He heard a shot but couldn't make it out. His old evening black hair friend jumped to the side. A white flash, and crimson blood spurted from the large gash in the man's arm.

A bleeding hand stained with fresh blood griped the white cylinder that was imbedded in the concrete. Remington's waterbed pools quickly turns and met orbs the color of a dying sunset. Snake like pupils glared at him with deep loathing. Dislodging her weapon from the building material the young woman took a swipe at his throat.

He easily doge the armature's attack. Then his attacker was swept up to her feet. The elder doctor hade her, holding her by the shoulders and was all ready injecting some more of that strange drug into her neck.

Adrenaline cleared his senses and heard the younger of the two physicians tell the elder he all ready did that. He turned and yelled something concern lacing his voice. The young seemingly fragile lady swung her arm with little effort and her doctor hit the dirt with great impact, dropping her jagged weapon in the process.

Then the young woman turned and started to fidget with the needle in her throat. She stared at the little glass and metal tube in her neck and ignored the barrel of Gilliam's gun and Ewan's blade. Battered fingertips coated in liquid ruby slowly curled around the glass.

"Stop! What do you think your doing?!" Chrono call out at the foot of the stairs.

Rosette was unable to fallow him as her hart yearned to do, but she was trapped in the annoying clutches of a whiny Azmaria.

Every onlooker gasped in shock as the phyco with quick movement slit her throat with that vary needle. Blood poured over her bust and torso like gory waterfall pulling at her feet. She dabbed her fingers over it like a jeweled neckless. She looked eyes with the heads of the Order, her eyes piercing right through them all. "Ruinosus aduro mihi?" she asked with a deep echoing voice.

The demon took in a sharp breath and said something under it.

Then, out of the blue, the phyco's eyes clouded and changed color. They went so pale in color the irises appeared white. Her skin paled as well, to an porcelain doll complexion. Her knees buckled and she began to fall backwards as he spine curved to the side. Her bleeding arm flopped down above her head. The young woman laid there, legs twisted about, arms stretched far from the body, and her wounds bleed crating a pool around her.

The large crowd gathered around her wile still keeping there distants. The only ones the ventured nearer than they were comfortable, were the doctor, the two male exorcists, the midnight wine emblazons haired devil, and the two girls. Rosette was just a few steps behind Chrono, still being clung to by the slightly less whiny but still annoying Azmaria. The doctor shook some pebbles from his hair and rubbed his swelling face.

"I didn't expect her to _that_ strong." The medico said as he checked his pulse.

Jack Gilliam's jaw dropped at the flat tone in the physician voice and words. "Are you mad?!" The San Francisco priest almost bellowed. "This is a classic possession I have ever seen." He continued in a hush whisper.

"Hog wash, and horse feathers. There's no such thing." The older male stated as he brush some dirt off his shoulder. "This is just simply a severe trauma case."

The Order's militia didn't know wether to laugh or to vomit. Sister Kate shook her head to jogged it back to life. She ignored the two men in a silent stair down with each other. "Chrono. Do you know what she just said?" She asked in her usual professional voice.

Still in a confused state, wether or not be insulated, the little devil answered. "Well, to put it simply . . . she asked if we were going to burn her." He said taking his gaze off the two men.

"Burned?" The doctor gasped. He turned on his heels and knelt down next to the collapsed girl, and gently placed his hand in-between her shoulder blades. "Is that what your trying to tell us? Someone hurt you or someone close to you?" He said sounding like her grandfather.

Opaque gem colored, curly strands wafted off her face and the wind blew by. Her pale sky mist eyes stared blankly at her dancing curls. "Weapons can be turned." She said loud enough that everyone heard.

His eyes glazed over. "Well . . . that's lovely to know, but that didn't the anser question."

Jack exhaled a heavy sigh. "Let's just do a dive and get this over with." He half grunted, half snarled.

The doctor stood up and started to shoot a protest at the 'Witch Doctoring' as he calls it. A wet, sloppy, ripping sound vibrated the air of the convent. They all turned to wards to sound. There in the air, was a porcelain hand holding a clump of hair and still bleeding scalp. Girlish screams filled the air, as she discarded the mech and ripped out a new one from her head.

"I do wish you would stop doing that." Sighed the doctor. She sat up and began feverishly rubbing the ground with a bloody meshes.

It seemed as if someone pressed the mute button as every thing went into slow-mo. Chrono stood there watching the back of the girl who rubbed and slammed her fist down onto the ground. Then as the nurses took her away, wile pressing cotton in an desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. The bloody patch was immediately being washed.

The demon tilted his head a bit to the side. It look almost like a demon. He squinted his red ruby eyes. Their right in front of him was an image. It was a demon partly open and closed around a second figure. It appeared that the two were holding something together, but it was washed away before his eyes could of studied it any further.

Blood and water ran like rivers of tears. As if the blood painting washed itself away by it's own tears.

FIN

_

* * *

_

_PREVIEW!!!!_

It's not that usual when everything is beautiful  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

The sky knows when its time to snow  
You don't need to teach a seed to grow  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

Life is like a gift they say  
Wrapped up for you everyday Open up and find a way  
To give some of your own

Isn't it remarkable?  
Like every time a raindrop falls  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

Birds in winter have their fling  
And always make it home by spring  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

When you wake up everyday  
Please don't throw your dreams away  
Hold them close to your heart  
Cause we are all a part  
Of the ordinary miracle

Ordinary miracle  
Do you want to see a miracle?

Its seems so exceptional  
Things just work out after all  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

The sun comes up and shines so bright  
It disappears again at night  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

It's just another ordinary miracle today

_MG: OKAY that's all folks!_

S:hides in the closet and sucks on a pink bunny's ear

_MG: Am I the only one here that likes graphic, disturbing horror?_

**Rusty: purrr...**

_MG: Thank you Baby-kins. kisses_

**R: R&R**


	2. Kitsune at the Gate

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama_ . . . _as usual_.

_Author's Note: Well here goes the second chapter. Hade a hard time starting this chapter. Well I'm guessing theses are pretty boring too read and most of you skipped a head to the chapter already, but here's a quiz (evil grin). Who is the kitsune?_

S: Well, I got to say Azy's wimpienessis perfectly displayedin this story.

**Azmaria: (whimpers)**

S: Not only that . . . you're useless too.

_MisoGirl: No one like listening to me anymore . . ._

Shader: Uh? Sorry I wasn't listening.

**A: Neither was I. It's just so scary. (shivers)**

**

* * *

**

**Silent Vengeance**

**Chapter Two**

The Kitsune at the Gate

After the gory event that late morning, early afternoon, it was easy to say that everyone gave 'the mummy girl' a wide birth. All the nurses on the nursing staff would play silly games to see who's the unfortunate soul to give her the needle. During clean up a very grisly evidence was to appear to them. Shivers rand down all the spins of the onlooker, it was found out that her 'weapon' she used on Gilliam, was in fact her own bone from her arm.

"How can you say that?!" Gilliam's vain throbbed in his forehead as he displayed his bandages. "You seen how strong she is!"

"Adrenaline." The doctor waved his hand.

The pointless debate still ran on whether or not the girl's possessed. So that's how it's been at the Oder of Magdalen for the last few weeks.

_Rebuilding_ _a hospital tacks too long . . . _the golden haired exorcist thought grimly to herself. The memory still fresh in her mind. A swaying form, a dreamy song, the beauty of exotic flowers made from glass blooming from the dull floors.

"Rosette?"

The said girl jumped ten feet out of her skin. The young teen-aged girl turns her wide blue, red-rimmed eyes at the voice.

"Sorry, did I scar you?" Ewan asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yea. I was lost in thought . . ." The young girl apologized. "What was it you need me for Father?"

"Well the thing is, we need your statement on the matter at hand." The priest gestured behind him where the two bickering fools continued ranting to one another, either of them backing down.

"Because Azmaria and I were the only one that stayed behind, wile all the others ran away?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Speaking of whom, where is our little apostle girl?"

"We don't want to disturb her, but you know trauma and all." The fatherly figure said looking sorry.

"It's okay." Rosette looked around briefly. "Where's Chrono?"

"I saw him going to the flower bed earlier, why."

"Remington . . . he _is_ a **demon** if you forgot . . ." The young exorcist in nun clothes sighed. She skipped off to find her partner.

The young lulu turned around the bend and froze in her tracks. He was indeed kneeling by on of the flower beds, but right beside him was Jane Doe, a.k.a. the mummy girl. The flowers in the little garden were becoming glass like the ones yesterday. Little cracking and chimes from the petals were heard as they sway in the breeze. The light bounced off the clear colored surfaces, making the building and the tow figure sparkle in multiple colors.

Chrono turned his head to the side, his braid looked like it hade jewels imbedded into it. "Why do you always turn them into glass?" The small devil asked.

Her entire head was wrapped up, so mush so that only one of her eyes leered out. A smile crossed her red and purple could barely be seen behind the withe cloth. A miniature rose bloomed as she gently cupped it with her bandaged hands.

Chrono smiled an awkward grin. He knew she didn't answer his back and if she did it was just gibberish. Thought-provoking gibberish, but still gibberish. He thought if he heard enough he could piece together who she was and where she came from, but so far that plan back fired on him. The devil tried every trick in the book but still stuck at squar one.

The honeysuckle pool peered at him softly. She plucked the glass rose off the stem without a sound. The young woman placed the flower on her head as it exploded into a ring of miniature roses around her head. The little rays of little that fell off the tinny glass petals weave themselves together and made a moon shine veil the fell down to the floor and beyond. She smiled sweetly and gently ran her fingers over the color changing roses. "White is for the union. Blue is for the loss and gain. Green is for the healers. Yellow is for the happy times that come again. Pink is for the fell wells that never stay. Violet is for the one who knows. Orange is for the ones who brings. Gray is for the ones the soon leave. Red is for the times of dace and song. Black is for the times of end."

The young devil jaw slacked opened. He stared at her as she gazed up to the clouds. "I wish I knew what your keep on saying." The demon heaved a sigh. "Every brainy-ack and egghead out there seems to be a dead end . . ."

The young woman blinked owlishly at him and her veil and rose crown melted off of her brow. She raised her half-closed hand and pointed toward the little garden. "Kitsune."

"Uh?" The lavender haired lad asked as her raised an eyebrow in question. He watched as the flowers grew and moved closer together. They made a human-shaped figure with white streams coming out the back of them.

"The kitsune knows lots. So much that it scars me." She droned out dreamily.

Chrono didn't know wether to laugh or to gap at her. "All this seems like a made up fairytale." He gowned.

"Fairytales are facts made fun." The woman next to him hummed. "Untainted they tell truths, but in the hand of cloth darkness become bright."

"Stuff like that makes me wish that there's an encyclopedia in the library about you." The demon rubbed his eyes. His hands shot back like they were burned by holly water. "What good would that do? You won't tell me your name."

"Why would this be given a name?" The girl tapped her calor bone. "Did you name that?" She asked wile dragging her finger on the ground.

He flowed ther pointed finger on the surface below them. She stopped over the heart of his shadow.

"Ummm . . . Chrono?" The young golden haired lulu whispered slightly. She was going to say more but the look in her partner's eye silenced her. He raised his hands up quickly between the two girls.

The bandaged ocean peach gem frosted earth eyes narrowed. No sound was heard as the glassed floral burned quickly like it was in a flash fire. The burn stain crept up the brick foundation like disease. The stone around them cracked that glowed red then turned black.

On quick feet the little devil pushed his contractor out of sight. "Hey!" The girl hissed behind gritting teeth. To her surprise the lilac haired lad forced his index finger over her snarling lips.

"Don't. Sneak up like that. She thinks that everyone that bares a cross is out to kill her." Her small companion said in a hushed voice. "I tried to get details but all I got was Shakespeare." He finished with a sigh.

Scuffling and kicking sounds ended any questioning from the young sunset gold exorcist. When the two turned back their bandaged up friend was receiving her daily shot, but that wasn't the only thing that was happening to her. Ewan and Gilliam along with a number of the Order's men escorting her and the nurse to the smaller weapons storehouse. The two fallowed them but the group were stalled by the fuming Doctor.

"What are you doing with my patient?" The forty-five year old man asked hissing though his teeth.

"Dr. Trudy gave us an hour to exorcize her Doctor Troy." The reverend answered with a gleam of joy in his eye.

"He is nothing more than my assistant! That boy has no right to just hand off any of my patient." The doctor's eye twitched.

The two poler opposite hade a stare down for about two seconds. Father Remington stepped between them hopping to make some sort of truce. "Doctor . . ." Ewan smiled, "you have a very good point . . ." he raised his hand to silence the other, "you did request our assistance on this matter, and she is still under your legal guardianship." The corn on the cob hair colored man breathed a sigh of when his college did attempt to peal his skin off. "You should know that Reverend Gilliam wont stop at nothing to . . ." he paused for a second to find the right word, "give her a Dive session."

"Dive?!" The doctor raised an eye brow. "Is 'Weapon Storehouse B' monk talk for 'Indoor Swimming Pool'?!" He gestured to the small storehouse behind him.

"Well . . . no. A 'Dive' is when a exorcist sole literary dives into the subject. AND before you say anything . . ." Ewan raised two fingers together to silence the swelling faced Doctor, "the one at most risk in the exorcist himself." The fair haired minister placed a hand on Gilliam's shoulder. "Witch is in this case Reverend Jack Gilliam."

"I'm still not sitting well with this witchcraft, voodoo bushwa." The older man puffed out his cheeks. "You knuckleheads got twenty-five minutes from start toe finish."

"But it take at least forty minutes!" Gilliam glared.

"You get twenty-five! No more. AND it'll be under my supervision!" He finished and stomped off.

"Now that's a tough cookie."

* * *

After much debate and name calling later they were all in the storehouse with the 'Mummy Girl' gently strapped down in a chair. Rosette changed into civilian cloths, by Chrono's suggestion. She looked rather gentle in her ankle length, midnight wine skirt and soft gray blouse. Her little pigtails were out and the golden strands pulled into a bun with loss hair fall down the back of her neck. The sight of her gave the little devil cheeks a tint of pink. He shook his head to clear it and turned back to the matter at hand. 

Whisky bronze eye twinkly at him as a curve of a smile whispered onto pale purple and blue lips. No-one else saw his reaction, not even Rosette, but his odd new friend saw it clear as day.

An arrange of wires and tubes were scattered all over the large room. The girl flinched and cringed as the men hooked her up. She made her point every clear that she was **not** pleased when she bit a peace of an ear off of one of the novices.

"Chrono?"

The demon looked up at the corn haired minster. "Yes?"

"You've spoken the most with her, right?" The demon didn't answer with words, but her nodded softly. "Can her demon be forced out with a Dive?"

The devil narrowed his eyes as he racked his brain for an answer. "I don't know . . . I can't tell wether she's being possessed or she _is _the demon." He mumbled crossed eyed. "She's like a gigantic blender or a whirlpool of . . . of . . . every thing." He pressed his thumbs over his eyes. "She did say something that she's a shadow earlier today, but a shadow isn't this mixed up." the purple haired lad let his arms dropped to his sides.

"You got twenty minutes." The doctor announced after checking his watch.

"Dry up old man." Gilliam grumbled as he put on the head set. "After we're done and she's normal you'll be begging me to give you this equipment."

"Don't hold your breath."

No sooner did Gilliam did the cliche announcement of the Dive a loud moan echoed in the storehouse. A darkness crept in form above. The windows cracked and aged with black spots. The headset on the girl melted off as the wires turned to dust. The one on the reverend glowed coal red and he screamed. The equipment was thrown off him and it melted into a puddle of molten metal.

Screams echoed out side the secured doors. "Weapons can be turned." The bounded girl hummed out dreamily.

The black haired, witch is now charred, exorcist snarled at confined girl. Any word of insult died in his throat. Behind her the wall stretched. A human shaped face strained against the latex like wall. Hands and a torso soon fallowed. On the hand where fingers should be large claws curled out. The wall's surface stretched and tore open a large snack like hole. The creature behind it was like a skinless human. Muscles and bone could be seen through the hole, wet and grisly as internal organs were held in place by ghastly spikes come out of the monster's spine. One eye peered out at them, black and dull like a stone with a white crack for it's pupil.

"Oi! This an't right." A sharp female voice came out of nowhere. A long fingered hand shot out and caught everyone's attention. It snapped the thumb and ring finger together and a spiral of blue flames erupted from the muffled sound. The hole room was fill with white and blue flames.

Limp blond hair and harsh wise eyes were all Remington could see.

The light of the flames vanished and the surrounding turned back to normal. The equipment was still damaged and the girl was out of the chair and on her knees, but everything was normal. Rosette and Chrono ran to the girl's side as the wrapping around her head unraveled and released a ray of ocean's gem curls. She lolled her clouded eyes to Chrono and smiled slightly.

"Told you the Kitsune is scary." She said in the same dreamy voice. The wrapped up woman let out a long yawn, closed her eyes, curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

The entire nation was in an up roar. The strange event happened everywhere. Reports of monsters and terrifying screams washed out the rest of the news. No image or sound could be caught of the horrifying events in that short moment. Everyone knew who was responsible and she was locked in confinement, inside that very storehouse where the failed Dive occurred. All Head members of the Magdalene Order's branches were in agreement. 

'**The girl mush die!'**

When the order reached Sister Kate's ear, the woman breathed out a heavy sigh. She heard that the girl and Chrono were seen together and seemed to start a sort of friendship. Kate tried to change their minds about the girl's execution, but her plea was overruled. 'One demon was enough'. Seemed to be the opinion of the day. She hung up her phone and looked up at the small demon on the couch. He looked up at her, hope glazing in his eyes. The woman bowed her head and gently shook in from side to side.

He shot up and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Rosette met up with him down the hall. The devil didn't bother to pause, he just stomped right past her. She easily caught up with him her pale orange Sunday dress flapped in the breeze outdoors. The girl stopped him with a gentle touch on his shoulder.

He turned on her, eyes blazing with suppressed anger. "They're going to kill her just because she's different." The demon snarled his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Chrono . . ." Her hair was down that made her older and younger at the same time. "You saw what she can do . . . that and she's danger–"

"She can't help it!!" The boy looking demon interrupted. "She was only acting in defense. She just got an uncontrollable phobia of the Church or some thing. . ." His eyes hooded and ears drooped down. "She didn't kill anyone . . . it's not fair."

"I know." She breathed softly. The young beauty wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug, letting his rest his forehead on her chest. "I know it's not fair. It's probably for the best." She smoothly and gently ran her fingers through his hair. "It's not like we can brake her out and hide her in my closet." The girl laughed under her breath.

"That's it!"

"Uh . . . what?"

"Kidnap her!" The little devil jumped back. "We can do what you just said! Except for hiding her in your closet that is. We could find this kitsune thing . . . or better yet. Take her to the country. She'll like that after being cooped up in a hospital all this time." He smiled not really looking at her.

Before she could say anything her partner scampered off. She rubbed her hands on her skirt and hoped she wouldn't have to write apology letters after this.

It was nearing sunset but the sky was still blue but the clouds were still pink and lavender. Chrono puffed out his cubby red cheeks as his eye twitched. His contractor sighed beside him. "You haven't thought this through, have you?" She commented. The two stared at the secured stone building like rats staring at a mousetrap.

"_It's not that usual when everything is beautiful_. _It's just another ordinary miracle today_." A dreamy voice sang softly through the concrete and granite.

Chrono rased his head and perked up his ears. Rosette blinked once or twice, but she still remember the tone. "It's the song she sang back in the Chapel."

"_The sky knows when its time to snow. You don't need to teach a seed to grow. It's just another ordinary miracle today._" The girl within went on and it seemed to warm the dying day. "_Life is like a gift they say. Wrapped up for you everyday. Open up and find a way. To give some of your own_." The lyrics wrapped around the heart and sole like a mother cradling her new born child. "_Isn't it remarkable? Like every time a raindrop falls. It's just another ordinary miracle today. Birds in winter have their fling. And always make it home by spring. It's just another ordinary miracle today._"

The two out doors held hands as the reassuring lullaby continued. "_When you wake up everyday. Please don't throw your dreams away. Hold them close to your heart. Cause we are all a part. Of the ordinary miracle. Ordinary miracle. Do you want to see a miracle?_" Chrono squeezed Rosette's hand harder as unrelenting anger boiled his bowels and an unceasing pain that they were planing to silence that voice.

Then the music died, and an old felling crashed over him. The little devil could hear the foot falls of the Order's men. Panic flooded his blood and his eyes went wide. Questions from Rosette and questions from the men hissed like static in his mind. It was too much at once, he hade to rescue the poor confused girl from her unfair fate, the order's executioners were coming way soon than he expected, and now this?! He quickly shook his hand free from her grip and stood defense in front of her. The smaller companion looked over his shoulder and locked his blazing red gaze onto her ocean blue's. "It's him."

The exorcists behind him stiffen. A cry of a eagle ripped at the air and the sky. The heavy flaps of long trench coat, and a cold twinkle of slim glasses. Pitch black shadows stood against the low set sun.

"Hello Chrono."

"Aion!" The purple haired demon hissed.

He raised his arm as the bald eagle flew down and perched on it. Old faces of who the small demon once call his friends. Joshua stepped up fallowed by a brunet girl. Genai leaned on a tree and impatiently tapped his doubleton blade arm next to Viede. Shader hopped up and down just behind their leader fiddling with a new machine.

"You have a death wish or something, Sinners?" The coal stained haired Reverend said with his bold voice.

The snow coated demon just smiled and pushed up is glasses up with his middle finger. "Well, are sensors detected an odd life. A being that is there but isn't at the same time, much like a shadow . . . but is like anything we seen." The lilac eyed man said flat and emotionally. His gaze shifted downwards to the cat demon scientist.

"I already told you, it's hard to find this weapon. There are pools of it's power everywhere, especially after that freak out last time." She hissed through her feline fangs.

Two gun shots echoed in the air.

The cat squeaked and hid behind the irritable cowboy. Genai growled and lifted his blades up. Joshua squeezed his ear as the maid dabbed the sweat off his brow with a handkerchief. Aion just wiped the blood off like it was dust. Viede only showed the very slightest interest.

Azmaria ran out of the church as everyone drew there weapons out. Guns and blades raised at one another. Chrono returned his gaze back to the storehouse, thanking Aion and the others for giving him a window of opportunity. "Joshua!!" but the devil thanks were too soon when the golden haired boy stumbled on the stone wall.

His eyes glowed and he snarled at the two. The demon horn were out as a dark aura fell on him. "It's useless . . . Chrono." The fifteen year old boy straiten up and gazed up with hollow eyes. "These . . . are MINE now. I won't let you **have them**." The small demon could of felt the attack as the boy began to think about it.

As if it was a miracle sent by god himself the wall behind the boy turned black in a spider web shape. In the center of that web it crumbled as slim little fingers pushed through. In a blink the hand shot through the crumbling hole and fixed a firm grasp on of the horns. A glowing burnt chocolate eye fixed itself on the shocked look on it's victim's face as a humored grin crept on the small face.

"No there not." The girl giggled. She tore off the horn and everything went into slow motion. The girl that was fallowing Joshua around shouted out on German and she swung a large scythe out, but it turned into water as it hit her back. The mummy girl's arm burled as she moved it quickly and firmly grabbed the other horn on the boy's head then tore it off as well. She calmly but quickly walked forwards as the blood turned into red rose petals. Aion pointed his sward at her but as soon she turned her coco eyes on it, the blade turned to ash and dirt and fell to the ground. She turned back and walked right up to the speechless demon.

Everything returned to it's normal speed when she placed the horns in his shaking hands. She smiled gently at his gaping mouth. "Don't worry. The only part that hurts is the healing, _friend_." She whispered the last word out like it was odd and foreign to her.

"And to think . . . you were going to kill her." Remington laughed under his breath. His comment was accompanied by agitated groans.

A loud groan alerted them to the change to the church behind them all. It turned into a ghastly ritual circle of charred black chains and metal. Azy whimpered and clung onto Rosette arm.

The ocean peach haired girl stepped past the group. "Got my hands on the wheel. Got my foot on the pedal. Gonna drive till I drop. Till the tires turn to medal. Gonna sleep when I'm dead. Going to laugh like the devil. Gonna find some place where no one knows me . . ." She laughed to her self. "It doesn't sound good without the other two."

Her feet brickly took her to the circle as a large circular platform raised and lifted her up. "_Its seems so exceptional. Things just work out after all. It's just another ordinary miracle today._" She started to sing again as a golden glow emitted. Raising her hands and gaze up she continued. "_The sun comes up and shines so bright. It disappears again at night. It's just another ordinary miracle today_." Flames crept up her as her skin charred and flaked up.

Chrono ran after her but Rosette held him back as the girl burned alive. the onlookers didn't know what was more frightening, the burning or the fact that her continued the sing as if the fire wasn't there.

The chains holding the platform up snapped and she fell along with it int to the fire pit. Her eyes were still fixated on the sky above as she disappeared. It silent after that. No sound was heard, even from nature. Dark gray smoke rose up out of the pit. It coiled and swirled as it crawled up to the sky slowly, then it exploded. It consumed the grounds like a plage.

"_It's just another ordinary miracle today_." Echoed in the air as everything turned black.

When they came too there was a think white fog hung around them. The air was chilled and Chrono quickly grabbed his horns up and quickly raised them to her temples. He heard the others and the sinners through the mist.

"Joshua?" Rosette called out a little panic. She was easier to seen because of her orange dress.

"Sis?" The boy hissed through his pain. He was slowly getting up, the slightly damp gravel was making it hard for the injured lad. His elder sister ran to his side and gently helped him up. She tore the hem of her skirt and wrapped his head with the cloth.

A gurgling snarl froze all words of joyous reunion. It stepped in to a much more clearer area. It was a black, inside-out, two-headed dog the size of a Great Dane. It's sides were splitting and a thick grayish green tongue hung from both of it's mouth. The paw looked like they were made from a mess of decaying flesh, rusty hooks, and festering gray maggots. The creature slowly lumbered forward towards the siblings.

Before Rosette stood in front of her younger brother an other emerged from the clouds. A tall woman with strait, sightly frizzy light burnett hair stood between them and the beast. Her back was to them and she wore a pink hoody with jeans. She also wore a strange whit belt, it look like a number of tails were coming out of her back.

"Sit. Bou-Bou. Sit." She commanded the dog in a flat tone. It growled as two more of it's kind stepped out of the fog. She chuckled and swung her hip to the side that made the tails of her belt swing up. Her hand fiddled inside the wave of fur and pulled out something noone saw.

A loud purr of a engin roared in the air. The woman lifted a whatever she was hold up. Just over her shoulder a rusty chain that spun around in a loop. "Bad doggies." She hummed out amused.

She charged forwards and the pack advanced on her. The woman dropped to her knees as the dog in the middle lepted at her. She swung her weapon around her head and swung it over her head. As the metal sang it's song of death it sawed the dog right down the middle. A ribbon of dark red blood fell on her head as she braced herself for the next attack. She swung the roaring chain again at the next mut, effetely slicing the heads open along the jaw line. The machine went dead as she jumped to her feet. One of the belt tails moved by itself and she pulled out a handgun. She shot the dog that tried to bit her leg, and continued to shot it until it dropped to the ground. She stopped and put the gun back into her tails as her eyed the beast.

It twitched it's legs. "Stay . . ." She said loudly. Her hand went back behind her and she pulled out a rifle and shot a hole in it's torso. The creature let out a deathly howl as a dark bloody pool formed around it. "Good boy."

The woman let out a sigh and scratched her not bloody head. She gaged and made a remark that she need to bathe to herself. The tall woman stretched her arms and turned around. She paused when she saw the two siblings. "No wonder they came over here . . ." She hopped up to them and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing?" The strange woman wiped the blood off of Joshua cheek "Standing around bleeding all over the place." She finished with a mumble and licked her fingers clean. Here eyes buggered out and her tails shot strait and the fur ruffled like when a cat is in a fight. "Why did I do that? I don't even like beef. Why did I do that . . ." She whined and questioned herself.

Chrono stepped forwards and placed and hand on both of the two's shoulders. The woman was still gaging on the taste as her ember eye grew wide. "Ummm . . . excuse me. Miss?"

_**Me–beep! Me–Beep!**_

Everyone jumped when the beeping shrilled, even the one who it was coming from. She spun on her heels and raised a finger to Chrono. "Hold on that though there for a sec. will ya?" She turned back were she was facing and began to push the air as she counted down. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five!! Four!! Three!!! Tow!!! ONE!!!!" She jumped into the air as she bellowed out "NIGHT!"

A darkness descended on them. They were in a forest that belonged in the horror movies. The mist cleared up for too quickly for anyone's liking, excepted one . . . and she was dancing in her pink butterflies and flowered jeans.

"It's night. I totally love it! I can see more than a foot in front of me . . ." She sang goofily. Gilliam growled and shot a barrier around her. She stopped in mid dance step and turned on him with her hand on her hips. "Well that's rude."

"She the one I saw in the storehouse." Remington said astonished.

"No. She's the Kitsune that the mummy girl was talking about." The demon interrupted.

"What's a kitsune?" Joshua asked before any fighting started.

"A kitsune is the Japanese word for fox. It is also known as Fox Maiden. Often seen as an evil creature that tacks human form with a fox's tail on there back. One of the most famous Kitsune seduced the Emperor of China and requested that all the women in the palace to dance nude in the garden. The women refused so she hade them threw into a pit filled with vipers and bees. So, ya. After that noone really liked Kitsunes. Even the ones with white fur and nine tails." She smiled out at their blinking faces as she displayed all of her tails behind her. She punched her hands together. "And, before I forget . . ." The kitsune said softly. "Welcome to Silent Hill. I'm MisoGirl, the information lady." She said sweetly. "But remember, ask your questions carefully if you want the answer you need."

FIN

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Bet you didn't expect to see me there, did ya? And before anyone asks, yes. I do have an outfit like the one here. If you want to show up in this, just give a hoot. I'll fit you in some were. AB1212 is gona be in the next chapter, and ChronosMiko's gona scare Azy somewhere . . . don't know were yet._ FYI the song the mummy girl sang is _Ordinary Miracle by Sarah McLachlan._

_PREVIEW!!!!_

You lie silent there be for me

your tears they mean nothing to me

the wind howling at the window

the love you never gave

I give to you

Really don't deserve it

but now there's nothing you can do

so sleep in your only memory of me

my dearest mother

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey

it was always you that I despised

I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well

here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey

So insignificant

sleeping dormant deep inside of me

are you hiding away lost

under the sewers

maybe flying high in the clouds

perhaps your happy with out me

so meany seed have been sewn in the field

and who could have sprout up so blessedly

if I hade died

I would never felt sad at all

you will not hear me say I'm sorry

where is the light

wonder if it's weeping somewhere

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey

it was always you that I despised

I don't fell enough for you to cry oh well

here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey

it was always you that I despised

I don't fell enough for you to cry oh well

here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey

good–bey

good–bey

good–bey

good–bey

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey

it was always you that I despised

I don't fell enough for you to cry ho well

here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey

it was always you that I despised

I don't fell enough for you to cry oh well

here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey

good–bey

good–bey

good–bey

good–bey

Good–bey

_MG: Okay. Another song preview this time . . . sorry._

S: Why is it called Silent Hill?

_MG: There was a hill. It was silent. Why not?_

S: You people aren't very creative are you?

_MG: What? Nothing else was inspiring us._

**A: Please try and not hate me in this . . . R&R**

_MG: Azy . . . all the non whiners and smart people out there hate you. I'm evil . . ._


	3. Our Haven Their Hell

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama_ . . . _as usual_.

_Author's Note: Well here the moment AB2121 has been waiting for . . . chapter three. Ya . . . we have a little Kodak moment here. Wait, we just have a few words and then she goes . . . I can't say anymore. Anyhoo, more OCs going to pop up here, and one of them I love very much. AND if you don't know who they are . . . __**you are no reader of mine.**_

_MisoGirl: Everyone's soo mean to me in this chapter._

Shader: You only have yourself to blame. I mean you're the writer!

**AngelBreed2121: Well you know her. She's just going to explain it in a later chapter.**

_MG: Ya, I will . . . but come on! Give it a second though! At the very lest._

S: So in here, you're the one with boundless knowledge?

_MG: Well . . . I am the author, ye know._

**AB2121: Hey! That dose fit.**

_MG: Why are you only figuring this out now?_

**

* * *

**

**Silent Vengeance**

**Chapter Three**

Our Haven Their Hell

They all sat/crouched/stood in a circle, the sinner and the order giving one another a wide birth. Both of them currently updating the other of theories of their events leading up to this point. Chrono pulled Rosette closer to him because he didn't much like the heated stares she was getting from his former leader. The girl on the other hand blushed, not used to her partner being over a head taller than her.

Genai shot up like a Pit Bull and growled from deep within his chest. "I don't get why we should go with these weaklings. We're better off without them."

"My thoughts exactly." Gilliam stepped forwards, daring the demon.

"Now, now boys." Kate raised her hand. "A strange, mysterious, supernatural event took place, and some how transported us here."

Aion pushed the frames of his glasses on his nose. "The good sister is right. Once we find out what's going on and get back, then we can go back to our plans."

"Your not taking my brother way form me again!" Rosette pulled herself out of her partner's arms and went to stand in front of brother. She went to grab his hand only to find that he was not there. "Joshua?"

The fifteen year old was entertaining himself by staring to the Kitsune within the barrier. The frizzy haired blond looked a bit disturbed by him. "Why do I fell that there should be a sign saying 'Do not feed the Kitsune'?" She said with a odd twit on her smile. There was a long pause between the two. "Never been to the zoo, uh?"

Joshua straiten his back and there was an odd yip in his voice. "Oh ya. That what their sign say." The tall woman narrowed her eyes at him not amused. The boy coughed softly, embarrassed. "So . . . you're the information lady?"

"That's what I said." The nine tails said flatly.

"So, dose that mean you know everything . . . that we should know?" The blond boy asked slowly.

The woman on the other side jumped up and clapped her hand. "Are all the questions this easy?" She asked with a large grin on her face.

"Where are we?" Shader asked jumping to her feet.

"I told you. Silent Hill."

"I heard you before." The cat-woman walked right up to the glowing, transparent wall. "Where is Silent Hill?" She asked more pacifically.

The blond Kitsune took a deep breath. "Between here and there. Between consciousness and unconsciousness. Between life and death. Between freedom and entrapment. Between light and darkness. Between truth and lies. Between just and cruelty. Between faith and insanity." She let out a long sigh and stretched her arms above her head. "You get the idea . . ."

"There's no place like that." The Elder stepped up to the barrier.

"And yet you're here." The woman said with a smile, waving her arms in a circle.

Before anyone could respond to that, and voice cracked the air around them.

"Hey! MG. Why are you sitting in that barer?" A young girl of about thirteen or fourteen walked into view.

"I'm just humoring them." The woman on the ground said plainly. "Go on and enjoy your murderous romp through the wood there AngelBreed2121 . . ." She waved the younger pigtailed girl off.

"O . . . kay?" The girl raised a questioning eyebrow at the scene. "See you later!" The girl waved back with a bloody, rusty crowbar.

"Radio on, young lady!" The hazel eyed woman called over her shoulder.

"Okay! MOM!" The young girl called back.

"Keep calling me that an' I'll throw you in a ditch until you're forty!" The kitsune rolled her eyes knowing that there isn't a ditch deep enough to keep her in. She turned back to the gaping mouths of the lost groups.

"There's people here just like us!?" Gilliam jumped up.

The frizzled hair woman sighed and narrowed her eyes. "Nope."

"What?" He asked eye twitching a bit. "That girl over there . . . she's just like me!" He said waving his arm in the direction the pony tail blond disappeared.

"No–o–o . . . for starters she is way younger than you, and if you over look the age factor, you have a penis and she doesn't. AND if your thinking with that I'll have to fix that problem." She paused at everyone's blinking eyes. "Meaning I'll castrate you. Make you a unick. I'll skip submerging your lower half in some boiling salt water and go right to the chopping . . . or sawing in my case . . . or I could shoot them off . . . depends what mood I'm in." She smiled devilishly. "MAN! I love being a gal."

Everyone there stared blankly at the young kitsune. The men of the group were blue in the face wile wondering if she really meant it. Joshua cleared his throat and straitened his shirt. "Well . . . then. If you put all that aside, they are other people here like use."

The woman held her shoulder and she rolled it around, drawing circles with her elbow. She raised an eyebrow and yawned like this was getting tiresome. Rolling her tungue over her teeth, she leaned close to the barrier and breathed out in one breath, "no." When the sunshine blond boy opened his mouth to protest the dirty blond haired women raised a hand to stop him to. "You're doing the A-B thing kid." The woman sighed out. "Every being with a Y chromosome always think things goes from point A to point B. As in A results to B, but that only works for machines, most of the time. Organically . . . A could result to H, or S, or possibly Z, or it could go right back to A again." She said in a bored tone.

Her white fox tails swished back and forth as the twitched slightly. She yawned once not bothering to sugar coat the facts for them. The blacked haired moron that actually thought he hade her trap in his light show was ranting some idiotic thing to her. She treated it as white nose and scratched the back of her head. The action caused her to catch something out of the corner of her eye. "There's an other A-Beer!" She let her arm flop to her side and dashed off.

Gilliam said something about she can't escape, but she stepped over the crucifix glow like she was patting a kitten. She disappeared in the pitch blackness.

"So much for barriers." The blind demon said grinning showing off her grisly teeth.

The gang stood there for some time mostly asking questions about the Order's effectiveness. Ewan sighed and exchanged glances with Kate and the Elder, both of whom were no where near the insentient.

The head nun raised her hand in hopes to silent bickering circle. When they just ignored her, a large vain throbbed on her forehead. "_**QUITE!!!**_" She hollered. "Standing around and flapping our gums isn't going to help us now!"

"Then what do you propose we do?" Aion said amused.

"We'll get moving." She snapped irritated. "We'll find a town or city somewhere that has information . . ." Her eye began to twitch as the younger of the Christopher siblings pointed towards the empty space where the kitsune once stood. "AND that woman is as informative as a drunken politician." She turned on her hell and started to march down a road. With some hesitation the rest fallow shortly after.

"No wonder those exorcist act like something is shoved up their ass if that their boss." Genai mumbled pulling his hat down more snugly on his head.

As the group marched the hear in the distance their welcome wagon, lecturing a poor oaf. "How many time must I tell you to keep your eyes open? They are traps in these wood if you hadn't notices. AND another thing. Why are you carrying around that rust plumber's pipe for? I do not want to hear your idiotic excuses now. Here! Take this ax, you're not in the baby league any more, Demon–Boy. AND for the love of Peat. Turn on you cellar, for the last time the battery wont die on you here . . ." Her nagging voice faded and they continued on the dirt, gravel, and leave litter path.

"Traps?" Azy squeaked and clung onto Sister Grace. They hurried their steps and soon stopped.

A tall black iron gate stood open in front of them. Father Remington squinted and announced that it's a graveyard entrance. "Well every graveyard is connected to a main road." The head sister reasoned and preceded forwards. They entered agreeing with her logic.

The cemetery was impossibly large. Broken tombstones lain askew all over the ground as crude wooden grave markings stuck out of the soil. Unearthly moans and slow moving shadows accompanied them. The sound of their shoes where the only reassurance that the others were there, but some could of sworn that they hear soft clacking of wood in the dark mist.

A assortment of gasps echoed as a sudden flood of light fell upon them. The thick whit mist surrounded them again. A loud yelp form the cat demon gave everyone a jump. They all hurried ahead to find the feline scientists, except Grace who is comforting a quaking Azmaria too near to urinating herself. They found the burnt chestnut haired girl rubbing her head. A large bolder lay before her with a worn out path circling around it.

"Where the fuck did that come from?!" Veda shouted.

"More importantly, why is it here." Aion asked cocking his head to one side so he could have a better view of the young Sister's backside. If knew she would filled out like this he would of brought her with her brother.

"Maybe it a monument of the graves?" Kate wondered and stepped closer and blocking the white haired devil's view.

Shader sprung up like a jack in the box. "Hey!! There's something written on it!" She squinted her eyes to read it through the mist and began to read out loud before anyone thought to move on:

_You li silent there before me_

_your tears mean nothing to me_

_the wind howling at the window_

_the love you never gave_

_I give to you_

_Really don't deserve it_

_but now there nothing you can do_

_so sleep n the only memory of me_

_my dearest mother _

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey_

_it was always you that I despised_

_I don't fell enough for you to cry oh well_

_here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey_

"Whoa . . . that's not really nice." The cat girl folded her ears as she cringe a bit. The scenists turned around slowly toward them. "Ummm . . . you have a really nice voice but could you stop singing the word now sweety?" She asked the trembling albino girl.

"I'm n–n–not s–s–sing–singing!" The twelve year old squeaked.

"Then. If it wasn't you . . . then who?" The golden cat eyes darted around the assembled group. A chill crawled down the backs of everyone as the haunting voice grew louder.

_So insignificant_

_sleeping dormant deep inside of me_

_are you hiding away lost_

_under the sewers_

_or maybe flying high in the clouds_

_perhaps your happy without me_

_so meany seeds have been sewn in the fields_

_and who could sprout up so blessedly_

_if I hade died_

_I would never felt sad at all_

_you will not hear me say I'm sorry_

_where is the light_

_wonder if it's weeping some where_

A tall figure emerge from the thick fog. She wore a Japanese dress of a pail silver green color, under a heavy white coat. Her long ebony midnight hair stood out the most. Her wooden sandals clacked quietly on the stones beneath her. She waled with her eyes close gently as she sang eerily sweet.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey_

_it was always you that I despised_

_I don't fell enough for you to cry oh well_

_here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey_

_it was always you that I despised_

_I don't fell enough for you to cry oh well_

_here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey_

_good–bey_

_good–bey_

_good–bey_

_good–bey_

The young lulu easily woven her why past them to the front of the bolder.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey_

_it was always you that I despised_

_I don't fell enough for you to cry oh well_

_here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey_

_it was always you that I despised_

_I don't fell enough for you to cry oh well_

_here's a lullaby to close your eyes good–bey_

_good–bey_

_good–bey_

_good–bey_

_good–bey_

_Good–bey_

She finished off with a sigh and reviled her pearl aqua pools. "The last words sung to a dying mother." The young woman said more to herself than to the others. She tapped the toe of ther geta on the ground, felling it was slipping off. Then she bowed her head to them and continued on her way.

"Wait!" Ewan ran after her.

She turned around graceful to him. "Hai?" He blinked down at the young lulu that only reached to bridge of his nose. She smiled at and shook her finger as if she tried to remember something. "Newbie." When silence met her word, she decided to clarify. "It ruffly means new comer."

"Oh. YA! We all are miss." The young mister bearlly got out.

"Having trouble communicating with the 'information lady'?" She ask amused. "Everyone does at first. She is a bit difficult at first, but once you get use to it, she easy to handle." She giggled to herself.

Kate stepped up in between the woman and Ewan. "Do you know the way out of . . . this?" The nun said waving her hands around them.

The ebony haired lady casually pointed at a small broken archway. "Exits usually work for me." She said to casually with humor tickling the edge of her voice.

"Not the necropolis . . ." The nun half whined. "Silent Hill." She huffed out.

"Hmmm . . ." The woman hummed and continued on her way out of the burial ground. "I'm not an expert in that field, considering I've never left my home."

"What?!" The Christopher sibling yelped out at once.

"_You_ live here with monster dogs and deadly traps everywhere?!" Rosette questioned, her eyes wide with shock and fright.

The woman looked over her shoulder to them as she turned the corner and walked down a large paved road. "Those, I'm afraid are just the fog the iceberg creates in the air around it my dears." A dark shadow fell upon her as she passed a billboard. "There are far worse creatures than them." She breathed out smoothly.

The woman turned her head away as she continued pass the hoarding. All of them looked up at the large outdoor sign. The dark and dusty night forest green background hade the white words jumping out.

**WELCOME TO SILENT HILL**

IT IS OUR HAVEN

IT IS THEIR HELL

A chill crept down their backs as the last line seemed to speak to them as an warning. Ewan rubbed his arms as he hurried to catch up with the beauty from the land of the rising sun. "Excused me, madam. But I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't throw it." She answered him. "If you seek a name, it is only proper that you give your's first."

"Oh! Right! Sorry." He took a deep breath and wondered why his throat was so dry. "Remington. Father Ewan Remington."

"Setsuka. Setsuka Kenzan'me." She smiled warmly at him.

* * *

FIN 

_Author's Note:__Okay. That's it for now . . . Did you see the special_ _guests? That's right Angelbreed2121 and Demon-boy-Chrono were there. As for the me charter . . . I may show up again._

_PREVIEW!!!_

Shimmering so bright

Guiding light, divine

Flow along the sea of fading stardust

Reminiscing the touch over the hands you still clutch

We'll belong lost in the past, left to emancipate

We pray among the clouds, i the pitch blackness of night,

Our voices ascend to the stars,

This will overcome; they'll always tumble and flow,

In this serenity . . .

Eternally . . .

_MG: That came from the up incoming_ anime of Xenosaga.

**AB2121: YA!!! I'm in there!**

S: I walk into a gigantic rock?! WTF is with that?!!!

_MG: Don't worry. That rock have it own little side story that webs into this one._

S: Really?

_MG: Yes._

S: But didn't Setsuka already told it?

_MG: She told _just a fraction of it.

**AB2121: ME SOO HAPPY!**


	4. Dreaming Nightmare

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama_ . . . _as usual_.

_Author's Note: Well . . . now. I have to learn how to shoulder check right . . ._ _that's not what I wanted to say. The gang is going into the city in this chapter. There's gona be a mall scene, so if any name of the stores _are similar in any way it pure coincidental._ So goes for the street signs_.

_MisoGirl: They're made out of cardboard!_

Sister Kate: your stories have not plot or morale at all. I demand you to stop this at once.

**AngelBreed2121: NOOOO!! Me like funny/cool/hentai stories!**

_MG: Why am I always slanty?_

K: I don't care what you like young lady. She's not an author. Her writing has too much depiction when it isn't needed and too little when it should be. I mean, just look at her finished work. There's no morale or message in there at all.

_MG: The purest of connection can never be broken._

**AB2121: What?**

_MG: Chrono n' Rosette have true love connection. No mater what obstacle that lay in their way, their felling for each other will never change._

K: There wasn't that much depth in the plot! You just written a porno graphic fanfiction.

**AB2121: AND a damn good one too!**

**

* * *

**

**Silent Vengeance**

**Chapter Four**

Dreaming Nightmare

Ewan walked next to the woman with long silky ebony hair. Her clothes looked to be Japanese, but with western lace along the trim. The open wool coat reviled some odd yet elegant fashion accessories, such as the beaded belt around the thick sash wrapped around the waist. The shamrock ribbon clipped just to the side of her bun that pulled back a quarter of her hair leaving the rest to fall gracefully down her back. The trailing ends of the ribbon stopped about one to tow inches past her hair. The color pallet she wore was a soft sea greens with a pattered that matched to colors, with a light spring pink for most of the accessaries.

The young woman turned her shining emerald pools to the priest. "Ah . . . admiring my altered furisode, I see." She grinned up at him, as her fingers played with the heart-shaped lace trimming the obi-age. Her large green eyes blinked once then twice at his blushing face, then turned to the rest of the group. "Uh . . . you do realize that you don't need to fallow me, right?"

Aion approached her, waving his hand back and forth. "Listen Miss." He ignored her correction of her name and continued what he was saying. "We were thrown into this world against our will and so far as we saw you're the only one here that has some knowledge of this place." The white haired demon said roughly.

The woman calmly stepped up to him and crank her head back to look him in the eyes, that were near seven feet off the ground. "You have met MisoGirl right?" She stated softly, in a away that hade Remington's skin tingling. "She understands Silent Hill more that I ever could. I mean, she looks after the little ones more often than I do . . ."

"Little ones?" Joshua echoed.

"Yes. The kids. I think most of them are your age." The lovely midnight lulu said tilting her head to one side. "She has a neck with making information stick with them." Her turn was graceful and she continued to stroll down the road.

Remington shook out of his stupor harshly and quickly fallowed after her. "Ummm . . . Mis. Kensain'mi? Keinzen'may? Kendssan'me? S–sorry, I don't know how to pronounce it." He finished felling like a idiot.

She chuckled of the sound of bells. "You can just cal me Setsuka." The woman smiled gently.

"Uh, really? Thank you . . ." He smiled dumbly at her knowing very well that he'll have problems pronouncing that too. "What I was going to ask you was, do you know if there's a town near here that we can gather information."

She blinked up at him again, which caused him to blush again. There was a short silence between them. "Yes." She said finally in a soft tone. "It's really not hard not to find . . . just look ahead of you." The woman finished pointing her finger in front of them.

The gang looked in the direction of her pointed finger, and sur enough there it was. The town's shopping district was just a few yards away from them. The rows of shops lined the streets and they faded into the fog. The large signs and displays accompanied by the tall street lamps. They all stood there dumb founded for about two seconds as Setsuka made a beam line for the grocery.

"How could we miss this?!" Rosette yelped at the top of her lungs.

"It's the fog." Setsuka cast over her shoulder as she walked into the arcade. "Oh! Dang-it. All the ice tea mix is gone." The young woman moaned and partly groaned. Sighing she scratched the back of her head and cast a glace down the cloudy road. "Looks like I have to go to the mall then." She heaved another big sigh as her expression clearly said she rather not. Tapping the toes of her sandals, she briskly walked off down the road.

Everyone from the early 20's glanced at one another hoping someone new what that meant. Joshua scratched his nose and jerked his hand free of his sister's. With long wide strides the young teen-aged boy caught up with the petite Japanese beauty. "Ummm . . . excuse me Miss." He took a big gulp of spit as she glanced at him with her large exotic eyes, suddenly felling quite stupid. "What's a 'mall'?" His voice crowned a bit and he couldn't figure out whether it was the nerves or the glimmer in her eyes.

The woman stumbled a bit as her electric green eyes gaped at him like he just sprouted a third horn on his fifth head. "Kay . . . what century are you from . . ." The woman raised an eye brow.

The young boy blinked perplexed for a minute or two. "Nineteen-twenty-four." He breathed bewildered by her question.

She continued to stare at him like the boy was sprouting more limbs by the second. "Kay . . ." Setsuka breathed at last as she picked up the pace. "History isn't my strongest subject." The ebony hair lulu made a sharp turn at a construction sight. The sound of a fried radio hummed through he air and made a few muscles tense.

Joshua being the curious lad he always was sped up ahead of the pack, fallowed by his worried older sister. Remington on the other hand quickly retook his place next the lovely Setsuka. The violet haired demon took a quick glance at the minister's odd behavior as he rushed after the golden blond girl.

The young boy picked up a small almost the size of his palm radio. He turned it over in his hand as the transmit communication device continued to buzz at him franticly.

"Joshua! Put that down. You don't know where it's been." Rosette slid to a stop next to him and snatched his new toy right out of his hands.

"Come on sis. I'm not sick any more . . ." The boy partly whined as he got to his feet. "Give it back!"

"No." The girl huffed out more childishly than she would of wanted. "And besides, I think it's broken." She began to beat the contraction on the palm on her hand.

With short brisk steps Setsuka quickly passed them like she was floating on a cloud. "No, it not." She hummed gently as she closed the chicken wired gate. The woman spun around, her hair swung with her like a royale blue gown. The sea foam eyed beauty slowly walked up to the siblings and gingerly pluck the radio out of Rosette's hands. Then turn quickly to Joshua and clipped the buzzing box onto his belt. "Finders. Keeper. They always say." The woman grinned like a relative to the brother and sister. "Make sure it's on at all times, you hear?"

"That's what MisoGirl said to that girl!" The fifteen year old boy pipped.

"Well yes . . . of 'corse she would of." The older female blinked at him. "They make that static sound whenever an 'un-friendly' is close." She finished with a smile, then blinked once or twice seeming to be puzzled by something.

"Un-friendly?" The young beauty echoed as the blond priest took a step closer to the woman.

"A.K.A. monster." The gleaming spring green eyed lulu grinned gently. With her hand she gestured lightly behind the wire gate. There in the think mist was a man like creature that hade no face. In fact it appeared that he did but it was wrapped tightly in some short of thick plastic bag. They couldn't make anything else out through the fog and discarded steel other than the spindly legs.

"He has a nasty habit to spue out this ghastly black goo at people." Setsuka cringed at the statement. "We call that one 'Armless man', for obvious reasons." She stated as the silhouette of the monster clearly shown no arms on it. "Some young ones call him 'Trojan man' . . ." Her eyes narrowed with annoyance.

The woman spun around, her long hair fluttering like butterflies behind her as she continued down the road quickly. Remington quickly fallowed after he shook himself out of his shock. Chrono gently grabbed Rosette's shoulder as she grabbed her brother's hand. The rest of the group fallowed after with some pausing a bit to stare at the strange creature attempting to walk through the wires, it un able to open the door with having no arms. Wile other quickly walk past it not wanting to stay close to it any longer than need be. Sometime after the disturbing sight they were led to another part of the city. With the thick fog most of them couldn't see past the edges of the road, let alone any cars. Setsuka being the only resident, just fallowed her internal map. She stopped briefly to check where they were at a corner.

Ewan slowed to a stop behind the woman, he felt quite at ease. The paved road like the one they were traveling on he suspected to see or hear one car at least. But it was soo silent. He couldn't hear birds or any other life-form anywhere. Father Remington began to understand why the residents call there place '**Silent** Hill'. He turned around to see that the beauty he fallowed all day was gone. His head zipped around a little panicked, but then he heard the quiet clacking of her wooden sandals on the pavement. The minster heard more foot steps fallowing behind him.

"You're carrying the torch for that little doll, aren't you?" A demon smirked at him.

The young minister jumped a bit and gripped the hilt of his sward. His sky blue eye narrowed at the speaker. "Aion." He hissed.

"Like the exotic look huh?" The demon grinned widely, flashing his fangs at the priest.

Light denim heather pools grew to the size of dinner plates and threatened to fall out. "WHAT?!" The man shouted nearly making his lungs pop. From his sudden out burst the young teenaged boy tripped and fell flat on his face. The young minster stumbled a bit from the boy's low short cry of shock. Turning back to the demon after seeing Joshua was being tend too by his sister. "I just met Setsuka, how couldn't even begun to light a torch let alone carry one."

"It only takes a spark to start a wild fire." The aran haired demon chuckled. "And besides, you can fool a human in these matters but not a demon."

The priest blushed lightly and continued running in the thick white fog. He took a calming breath when he saw and grabbed a iron guard rail. His old friend and ex-partner Gilliam caught up with the rest of the group, raised an eyebrow at the rose coloring on his cheeks.

"I got a good question!!" The cowboy wana be devil snarled. "Why are we still fallowing this freak?" He hissed.

The small cat like demon popped out from behind him. "Because we already went over this. We need her to be a guide in this backwards place." The little woman shook her finger at him playfully. "Don't even think about flying around guys. In a fog this thick you'll fly right into a skyscraper a wouldn't even know it." She continued to shake her finger at the rest of them.

"Then why don't we use a map instead?" Grass scratched her head, surprisedly sounding like she agreed with the demon.

"AND where would you proposed we get one?" Remington's eye twitched slightly with annoyance. He turned back ahead of him and squinted his eyes. Through the haze of the misty air he saw the silhouette of a stair case. The ever adventuress Rosette jogged up the stairs, her figure fading into the clouds surrounding them. As expected her demon partner Chrono fallowed after her.

"WOW!!" The girl's voice rung over them. The rest of them fallowed after the two, careful not to miss a step. "She's fast. Maybe we should higher her for the Militia."

At the top a the stairs was the dark admiral hair beauty disappearing into the faded lights of a building behind glass doors. Her flamingo coat was the only light for them to fallow. When they where fussing with the door and finally got themselves inside, the woman was already at the end of the hall.

Viede paused on the stairs as the rest ran up it. He bent down studding the oddest markings. They seemed to be cuts from claws but they were horizontal. Right along the steps . . . it looked like they were going up the stairs instead of fallowing where they were pointing too. . .

"Wait!" Voices called out and bounced off the surrounding walls, but it was Rosette that caught up with the fast woman.

"How can you move so fast?" The girl huffed out softly.

The woman blinked perplexed as her sage green furisode flowed with her as she turn towards the young girl. "By moving my feet." She smiled, humor shining in her evergreen eyes. The woman rounded a corner on a large statue of a small child, and quickly she dashed into an unattuned store. With her hair shining like arctic ice she grabbed a mini jug of powered ice tea and stuffed it into a large canvases bag. Ignoring that the woman didn't even bother to pay for it, Ewan gently grabbed her shoulder. She turned sharply to him, her jade emerald pool glared at him for a split second. "Shouldn't you be finding weapons for when you'll get attacked?" The lulu asked flatly.

"You didn't pay for that!" Kate intruded with a meager statement.

The mister glanced back at the empty store with no till, then back at his boss. "Pay who?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Please get out of my way." The Japanese female said steadily. "I would like to get out of here before twilight." Her voice took on sharp edge as her eyes went wild like a winter storm. She shot past them and began to rush down the hall. Then stopped in her tracks as a musical beeping came from her wrist.

Darkness risen from below their feet as the walls chipped and moaned. The statue that stood in the middle of stores made a whining sound. Blood began to drip form it's fingers as the hallow eye wept thick black sludge. The lights flickered for a moment and died. Pitch black surrounded them, neither of them could see an arm's length away. Azmaria screamed and clung onto Sister Grace tighter, as Rosette reached for her weapons and Chrono wrapped his arm around her protectively. The Sinner leader unsheathed his sward as his minions unleashed their own weapons, except Shader being that she didn't have any.

"Does this happen ever time?!" Joshua shouted over his shoulder as Fiore grabbed his hand as she pulled out her jewels with the other.

Garden green eyes glimmered in the falling lights. "Yes. This isn't a good place for newbies either, it's . . ." She paused in mid–sentence a stared at the gems in the burnt chocolate haired doll's hand. "Are you planing to bedazzling them with you bling?" The aqua sea pool eyes blinked repeatedly.

"I am not." The German which said in a flat tone. "It's jewel summoning. I'm a jewel which."

The woman rocked back on her heals with a smug grin on her lips. "I'm guessing that MisoGirl didn't get the chance to tell you out side magic doesn't work in Silent Hill." She rocked back onto her feet again and spun slightly to the right. "Now that the entrances have moved, we have to go to the second level and exit through the rear." Setsuka sighed partly annoyed. When the sound of shocked gasps and angered whining entered her ear, she let out another sigh. "Things change at twilight and change back at dawn."

"What?! How do you find your way around?" Shader hopped up to the woman and clung onto her arm.

"The places of buildings and such don't change, but the shape and basic structure do." When blank looks gazed back at her, she new she must make this a bit more clearer. "Ummm . . . oh! You know the school right?" She clapped her hand together hopefully.

"No." Remington shook his head side to side. "We only came from the forest and a commanded you." He said calmly making sure that he didn't sound like a stoker.

"Ah . . . that doesn't change much, unless you count the mine and traps . . . that basically it." The woman said under her breath. "Well the school is . . . well a school. You know classrooms, offices, two floors Plus a basement, and the rest of it. I think it was Catholic. I'm not sure considering that I was running for my life then, but I'm certain that I saw a cross like thing there." She continued not giving anyone a chance to ask what she was running from. "Well at night it gangs a third floor and a sub basement. Also there's a tower . . . I think it's made from chicken-wire. Oh! And the stair ways are bigger and more open with wood . . . or was it metal railings."

The woman briskly walked down the hall, passing restaurants and stores. The sounds of giggling jackals, screeching howling, and hissing groans from unknown origins echoed through the large building. The young native female ignored them like a begging child and started up on a chain link stairway. She made movement with her arms like she was puling something up repeatedly. "And there's a pulley escalator thingy . . . but I recommend not looking at it too long. There's dismembered bodies hanging upside-down. Oh! and some disfigured ones too!" She glanced a the short cat woman that begun to grip her like a desperate lover would, then looked over at Ewan wide eyed shocked face. "I guess I shouldn't of mentioned that."

The blond priest glanced over his shoulder at the ones still on the swinging staircase. Most of the demon were blinking, apparently trying to picture something along that nature, as other tried to ignore it. Some of the older human just gaped not believing what they just heard wile the youngsters were blue in the face. Rosette inpaticular looked like she was going to hurl as she mouthed the words 'hanging bodies' repeatedly, as her demon tried to calm her. "The image of dismembered and disfigure bodies does that to people."

"Oh! Speaking of disfigure, that reminds me of Jason Kay-something." She said as she turned towards a large opening. "Nasty peace of work." The woman tapped Shader's arm like a grandmother wold, then turned back at Ewan flopping her hand down continuing her grama like gestures. "He got his just dessert. Poetically punished I'll say. Can't remember what his crime was. But it was good." She made an evil grin the sent shivers down Father Remington's back, and not in a good way either.

"Wait!!" The squealing voice of the little apostle girl echoed from the darkness.

"I an't stopping." The elegant voice of the blue midnight haired lulu hummed gently. "If you can't keep up, find your own way to survive." She said as she began to disappear into the black abyss.

The young priest reached and grabbed her arm and gingerly pulled her back. "We can't separate." He said shyly not knowing her pulled her back.

Aion smiled at the blushing priest, knowing all to well of the lust of man. Chuckling in his chest he decided to provoke the holly man's temptation. "Especially with you, an unarmed, spindly legged woman." The demon grinned ear to ear as he saw the berry red vain popped on the young man's forehead, but the one the speak up wasn't the priest.

"I don't know whether to laugh, vomit, or to decapitate you." Delicate mint green pools narrowed beneath ebony eyebrows.

Hazel gray cat eyes glimmer with an unknown emotion. "_I _like this lady!" The female scientist hopped up n' down wile still holding her arm.

"Well it's always nice to be apprec–" the ebony lulu quickly grabbed Aoin's arm and Shader's head and pulled them down as she ducked. A large black flash streaked above them as four long gashes appeared behind and beside them. "Well that's a new addition. Well now let's get out of their range." The woman said in an almost cheerful tone. The two of them were then dragged up by Setsuka and nearly pulled away by her.

"Ah . . . you're still holding my arm . . ." The head of the sinners droned.

The woman blinked once and sighed. "Oh. Okay then." She lightly pushed him back and away from her. The demon hit the guard rail and nearly fell off. He glared at her as she smiled amused. "You were the one that didn't want to be lead."

Gilliam could of sworn he heard Remington grumbled that he wouldn't mind being lead by her, but he brushed it off his back convinced he was hearing things. The head group hear the back group gave a yelp as hair was cut and skirt were shorten. They eventually jogged up to their 'guide' past sporting goods and far too short women's clothing. The cat woman hade her face plastered to the electronics and asking endless questions about them.

"So what's this called?!" The coco haired demon squealed.

"That's an MP3 player . . ." Her informant raised an confused eyebrow and began to inch away.

"Whatdoesitdo?" She said so fast that the words converged into one.

"It plays the music you put on it . . ." Setsuka inched another step away.

"HOW!!" The high pitch squeak strained the ears of everyone near and far.

"You hook it up to the computer." The ever comical sweat drop trailed it's way down on the woman's head. The cat demon scenist eyes grew too big for her head and began to freak the native out. Some had to stifle a giggle see the woman that so boldly threaten Aion cower away from Shader. "If you want . . . you can keep it . . ."

"Really? I don't have to pay or anything?"

"Pay who?" She raised her palms up mid way up her torso. Sighing she reached for a pouch neckless. "You can keep it in this."

The demon put it on, stuff the little metal and plastic squar into it, and skipped off. Everyone converged again into one unit. Rosette dashed up ahead of them, unaware that her skirt was cut up so high in the back that the curves of ther buttocks was displayed for everyone to see. The whit haired demon smirked enjoying the view. Far too much for a curtain plum wine haired demon. Said demon rushed up to his golden blond partner and attempted to pull her skirt down. The sunrise lulu jumped felling his tanned fingers on her behind, spun around an slapped his right across the face. The small over heated scuffle of the girl accusing the other being a pervert, as he tried to explained to her about the clothes issue. A soft 'you should duck' was his only warning before a large hand smacked into the middle of his back and send him tumbling over and onto the blond exorcist.

The demon looked over her shoulder to se his attacker. A gigantic eight foot tall, two headed torso walking on it's hands lumbered out of the alleys. One of it's head was in a state of rapture of death, wile the other was missing it's jaw. The other head was making a moaning screeching sound as it's gray n' red tongue hung out swaying from side to side as it moved.

"Well that interesting." Said Setsuka calmly. "They're usually in the prison." She finished far too calmly. The woman blinked and look at their surroundings. Spilt headed hounds lepted up the stairwell, brothers from a different mother of the giant torso lumbered towards them, as miniature octopus chatting teeth bounced in. "Looks like we're surrounded." Although she smiled, her eyes burned with rage.

"Will you stop it with the calm and happy talk?!" Genai grabbed the woman's collar and pulled her to him. Remington jumped and pulled out his cross hilt of his holly light sward.

"Panicking isn't going to help us now . . ." Her were sharp and pissed. The cowboy demon dropped her on a gasp, as he transformed into his true self and using his scissored arm to cut a stupid mutt in two.

Joshua was quick enough to grab a wooden bat before it got too hectic. Monsters and nightmarish shadows attacked without a second thought. Chrono cut off an arm from the torso thing that attacked him before. It fell onto it's back and began to flop around like a crab on it's back. The heads of the Order of Magdalen that the ones with the weapons to surround those that were unarmed. One of the unarmed ones was one of the head of the Order herself, Sister Kate. Fiore was also one of the few, after seeing that her enchanted stones in fact didn't light up, just as Setsuka clammed it would. Azmaria shivered under the others as Shader needlessly pointed out that they were all females. Little charity cling onto the green and pink cladded Japanese woman.

"Let _go_ of me." The woman's voice snapped sharply in Azy's ears.

"Well that was mean." The dull voice of the doll. "She's scared and _you _are unarmed just she is–" The chestnut haired human shaped toy cut her sentence short as sharp jade eyes fixed on her.

"Who said I was unarmed?"

The sound of metal stroking against metal rung in the air. In a flash everything fell into chaos.

Ewan felt a sharp fast pain cut across his back before he fell over. His holly sward of light flung from his hand and skidded across the floor out of his reach. He hears shouts of people unable to get a clear shot or get to him in time as he rolled slightly onto his side.

A humanoid creature loomed over him. The thing hade two large, rusty blades in place of it's forearms. Its head looks like many layers of flesh stitched together and quivers rapidly. The monster scraped it blades together as it seemed to grin in rapture of it's victim's demise.

"Father!" Echoed by many voices tore through the air and smell of rotting blood.

_Clack. Clack._

A sound repeating quickly on the floor cracked through the all of the voices cries. The flutter of abandoned pink cloth floated in suspended in the wind. A small _tinging _like the ringing of a miniature bell,hummed everything into silence. The sway of a green skirt with dusty rose lace waved before the straw blond minister. The echo of midnight blue silky curtain of hair slowly followed the owner actions.

"Scraper." She chuckled under her breath.

Setsuka was indeed armed. Her very long twin blade like weapons fitted snugly in her hand. She swung with the one that was not blocking the Scraper's attack. It was sliced like warm butter in two. The woman quickly responded to the second and third Scrapers by easily cutting them down. She turned at her waist and hip wile swinging both her blades upwards, successfully disemboweling the Twin Victim. She spun on her heals, using only one of the blades the woman decapitated both of it's heads on it's single neck.

The woman was a veteran of this sort of battle. Spinning on one foot she elegantly karate kick the control box on the side of the wall. The large metal screen fell down quickly, but before it fell all the way she gave her audience one last message. "GeT oUt!" She hissed st them.

The loud clang of it hitting the floor shook them out of their stupor. They all jumped back into reality and dashed to the far glass doors, wile making the occasional kill along the way. The group practically lepted out, Joshua coming out last being that he was busy playing miniature octopus chatting teeth ball. They all stumbled to a stop to catch their breath.

Remington was the first to stand up, clearly not catching his second wind any time soon. "I'm going back." He huffed out.

"Are you insane?!!!" Rosette jumped to her feet. "Didn't you see what's in there?" The girl began to wave her arms around like a drunken flight director. Aion see his opportunity, leaned forwards to get a better 'view'. His head was pulled back by the pony-tail as his neck cracked. Chrono didn't let go of his former bother's hair as he glared into his country grape eyes.

A screech of wheels and a roar of an engin rushed towards them. A dark brandy color van barreled in there direction. It spun around, swing it's back end out behind it, leaving black rubber tire marks on the road. The back sliding door opened as a familiar face popped out at them.

"Need a lift?" Misogirl asked with a raised eyebrow and showing the top row of sharp teeth. "Well if you want to be torn apart by them." She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. "It's fine with me, but I'm a closing this door." The woman continued to smile. Her arm made a movement to close said door, then it was cranked back as everyone jumped into the van. The blond minister hopped into the front set then made friends with the door. Everyone in the car except the drive was thrown to one side. The driver on the other hand was currently hitting everything she saw. Malformed ash black flesh was run over and flung over the vehicle, as the radio hummed out a soft melody.

_Shimmering so bright_

_Guiding light, divine_

_Flow along the sea of fading stardust_

_Reminiscing the touch over the hands you still clutch_

_We'll belong lost in the past, left to emancipate_

_We pray among the clouds, i the pitch blackness of night,_

_Our voices ascend to the stars,_

_This will overcome; they'll always tumble and flow,_

_In this serenity . . ._

_Eternally . . ._

The little box finished softly and sweetly. Rosette hopped up onto her knees and turned to the frizzy haired female fox. The blond exorcist knees were perched on Chrono's stomach and thigh. A little too close for comfort for little Chrono's liking. "You drive like a maniac!" The car occupants were stunned silent, either by the girl's statement or the condition of her clothes. "You're driving at an outrageous speed. You're hitting everything you see. AND turning with out signaling!"

"You left out the part when I made your head hit the windshield." The woman in full decked out denim said calmly.

"What? You didn't–" the golden sunrise blond lulu started to say, but the slam on the brake petal hade her and everyone else rocking forwards.

The loud _pang_ just made the kitsune grin wider. "Walked right into that one." Her happy voice bounced in the air. Glancing down at the teen she decided to do one good deed. "FYI, everyone can see you ass."

On a loud scream the young exorcist woman cover her buttocks. Looking at her partner the teen aged girl decided to tack it out on him. Wile the screaming and beating and the poor demon trying to explain that it wasn't him that cut her skirt it was the wall man creature that did the deed. Their drive was watching them quite entertained. "I know I should be watching the road but . . . they're more entertaining."

"Well . . . if your not going to drive then–" Remington reached fore the wheel slowly like he was going to touch a flame.

"My car." A short sharp growl shot at the blond minster.

"But we have to go back for Setsuka!" Ewan yelled not meaning to.

"Setsuka? How do you–" The woman turned towards him and her hazel gray, green and brown spotted eyes light up. "AND speak of the devil . . ." Her voice was light and joyful. ". . . almost." She finished sounding like a robot having trouble speaking.

MisoGirl hopped back into set, leaned over to the passenger side door and opened it. She turned the small van wile pushing on the minister's shoulder. He tumbled out as she finished the turn into an alleyway and the door shut itself, with some help by the burnt brick building. The vehicle smashed it's way through the a chain linked fence and plowed out was appeared to be an armless man.

"Always wear a seatbelt."

FIN

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: The END!!!! For this chapter . . . XD I hade more monster and creatures from Silent Hill games in this chapter. AND yes. I made an original monster for this chapter. Can you guess witch one?;) The game's fans know I bet, and probably cleaning the crap in their pants right now. To those all of those artist out there I challenge you to draw it! Yes draw it. If you have no idea what 'it' is . . . just put that in your review._

_PREVIEW!!!:_

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed_

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain_

_When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away _

_Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

**AB2121: Kool! Tatu Gomenasai! That's a sad song . . . you like sad songs don't you MG?**

_MG: I like all types of songs AB2121. It's just this is a sad tragic story . . . A ghost gona be sing this. Kay?_

K: I completely disagree where this is going.

_MG: Kay . . . leave then. (mumbles) Crazy bitch nun. (mumbles)_

K: What did you say?!

_MG: Buy a hearing-aid._

**AB2121: R&R Please! (turns to MG) Update now? (stars in eyes)**

_MG: I can't pull chapters out of my ass . . ._


	5. Ghost Prison

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama. . . as ususal. . . weeping, weeping._

_Author's Note: Well this is it . . . this is you shining moment. Prison next to the school for some odd reason. Clock. Miko. Scaring the annoying brat. That's right Chrono'sMiko. This is your chapter! I have an odd felling . . . that I've to draw a map for this soon._

_MisoGirl: Female cramps are a bitch . . .--#_

Chrono: Too much information.

**Azmaria: What's 'female cramps'?**

_MG: You're one of the reasons why people invented birth control._

C: That was mean.

**A: (sniff)**

_MG: NAH–! Stop your sniffling, you wimp._

C: Hey!! You have no right to call her that! Azy's a strong girl. She lost everything! Would a wimp try to escape from Ricardo Hendric? Hmmm?!

_MG: (blink) . . . (blink) . . . Funny. I know plenty of people that lost plenty, and one that hade nothing to start with. Now she's off whooping french ass in France. AND if any of them were escaping from any short of entrapment, I can't see them hiding in a laundry hamper within the first five minuets of taking the first step to escaping._

**A: W–What? (cries)**

_MG: Oh. And they didn't run away and cry when someone found out anything from their past/problems. I hung with people with problems that didn't let it bother them._

**

* * *

**

**Silent Vengeance**

**Chapter Five**

Ghost Prison

The occupants of the little brandy colored van gawked at their 'driver' as she merely hummed a happy tone. A vain throbbed on the young exorcist's for head. She whipped out her gun and pressed it to the insane's driver's temple, wile making sure that her rear end was well hidden from view. "You turn back for Father Remington right now." Rosette emphasized her threat by releasing the safety.

An hazel eye leered over to it's corner towards the gun-barrel. From her view from underneath a heap of groaning bodies, Shader could of sown that she saw for half a second that, that eye became demonic. As quickly as it happened it was back to normal on a sigh. "Your threat could of worked better if you hade bullets in that toy."

"What?!" The girl squawked and a hallow click fallowed her voice. As the golden blond exorcist began to beat on the barrel, she ignored her younger brother climbing over the seats to the front and sat himself down next to the driver's.

"You're really brave." The teenaged boy commented shyly. "No girl ever willingly went head to head with my sister before."

The frizzy haired woman raised a finger to tell him silently to hold that thought as she turned the corner and rammed into a miss shaped gray form that sounded like a derange monkey as it flung over their heads. "Well it's quit simple. The last time I was a girl I buried my family." She said flatly as it rolled off her back like smoke. Pity washed over the boy's face and before a word of regret made it's way to his throat. "Son of a bitch!" That out burst nearly made him jump out the window as the others nearly lepted through the roof. Their driver grabbed his hands and pulled them to the wheel. "Hold this sonny." She ordered and she rolled down the window and leaned out. Inside the darkness the nine tailed woman snatched at something and a protest echoed as she sat back down. Back in the driver's set she pulled on a black leather cap on her head with a satisfied smirk. "My hat."

"Wha–?" the young boy raised an eye brow.

"My. Hat." The pants wearing kitsune said a little flatly. "What's so hard about that?" She asked out loud to no one. The woman froze in her action of securing the hat on, and began to blink wildly. On an odd hum she snatched Joshua around his torso and kicked open the door. "Bridge out. Time to jump." Was all she said as she swung onto the hood and lepted upwards into the inky black sky.

As the wind wiped though his hair, the young apostle boy heard his sister scream bloody murder and prayed that she made it out safely as the mini van fell into the abyss below. A deep loud twine of thick wire hummed in his ear and soon found out he was flipping and sinning in the air like an acrobat. Two feet hit the thicker guard wire making a loud panging sound too echoed in the darkness. He glanced up and saw MisoGirl totally within her element. "Worry about ye sis?" She asked a bit too calmly for the situation they were just in. "Don't worry. Tall, dark, and demon saved her . . . and the rest of them too."

"What? How do you know?" The young teen asked bewildered.

She at first blinked at him not believing what she just heard. "I'm a fox." The woman said with a smile, like she was hoping at will click something on in his brain. On a sigh she slumped her shoulder not believing how ignorant that boy she was holding like a laundry sack. "Foxes have nocturnal vision . . . meaning they can see at night." The woman said angling her head just so that the boy could see the glow in her eyes.

* * *

Rosette wrapped her arms around Chrono's neck tighter, praying at she wouldn't fall. Felling solid ground beneath her feet she slowly slid out of the demon's strong arms. The cold air rushed up her ripped skirt and given her goose pimples. She glanced up at the tall demon and took a look around where they were. The two partners were on an fire escape of an apartment building that looked rusted with age. "Where's the others?" The young exorcist ask seeing no one was there with them. 

"Don't worry. They all got out safely." The demon's deep voice hummed over her head. "But it seems that we're separated now . . ." He hummed as he let his eyes slid up and down the you woman's curvy figure.

She glanced over her shoulder at him and into his piercing amber eyes. A rush of heat flooded her cheeks and burned her eyes. Snapping her head back to where it was before, the young exorcist looked down the fire escape. The dark pitch mist hovered on the streets below, but wasn't too thick to cover most of the details. Squinting her eye to see any movement, but judge that she was too far up to tell. She turned sharply to her left and began to descend down the iron stairs. The rusted metal clanked beneath her feet and the woman heard the echos of her partner's steps behind her. Arctic ice wind rushed up the back of her legs and bit her rear pink.

On her scream the demon pressed himself to her and wrapped one arm around her middle. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." He comforted her with his warm word and voice. Before she could correct him, she stumbled on the last stair and she gave out a soft yelp. After that he stayed close to her, but she didn't mind, he blocked most of the icy winds. Sliding down the latter at the bottom of the escape, the concrete slapped their rubber soles with puddles and oil spots.

She rushed up ahead of him and squinted in the fog. The woman saw what she hopped saw were mannequins through the soiled windows on the building in front of her. She skipped across the street to store and slapped her palms on the window. Rosette squinted her eyes further only succeeding making her vison even more blurry. A screeching sound bounced around the air surrounding her. A blur of sickly pale yellow landed before her. The creature stood up on its uneven legs. Its heads looked to been chewed and one was squashed onto its chest. The thing cackled like an ape as it rased on of it's mix-matched arms up. The monster swung at her and hit her right cheek. She fell to the ground, her ivory cheek turning red.

The thing was about to attack again but it was thrown into the brick wall. Chrono jumped in front of her and the thing stumbled to its feet. The demon swiped at its chest and it fell onto it's back, clear liquid spilling out of the wound. There were echos of meany screeches vibrating around them. More of the chimeras jumped in on them, three of which were running on all fours like monkeys. They all lepted at the demon, which the demon easily knocked down with a roundhouse.

Rosette started to get to her feet when the cement cracked where her head was. The first of the monster was on its feet and attacking Rosette already. The thing's tick clear blood oozed out of the gapping wound on its chest stumbled back when it was kick by Chrono. The demon spun around and grabbed Rosette's hand and ran to the steel door. After the second attempt the door gave way and it shut on a loud clang sound behind them.

The young exorcist stared wide-eyed horror into the demon's crimson pools. _It should have been dead!_ The girl screamed in her head. Where Chrono's claws sliced the thing's heart should have been cut in too. But it stood right back up like they were in a water fight. She opened her mouth to shoot out thousands of questions, but a loud bang made her squawk like a duckling. The monsters outside gathered around the window and began to beat on it. The window bends and vibrated but never shattered. Chrono pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her on her hair. After five minutes of banging on the glass, they gave up. Seeing that they only smudged it up some more.

Felling the demon's arms loosen around her she stepped away. Glancing around she saw hooks and racks filled with brand-new clothes for women, for all occasions. Unbuttoning her Sunday-dress Rosette grabbed one sweeter off the rack. "Well . . . I might as well change out of these tattered clothes wile I'm here." She hummed and looked at a strawberry dress.

* * *

Azmaria stumbled and fell to the asphalt from the demon's arms. Aion stared down at the Songstress of Vega sprawled at his feet as Shader crawled off his back. "Well you can say one thing." The cat-woman sighed. "Girl's got spunk." Then she grinned from fury ear to fury ear. She skipped around her leader and squinted through the thick midnight fog, and walked right into a large stone wall. The cat scientist fell back and onto of the little apostle. They both screamed and scrambled and ran around in circles. 

The white-haired demon sighed and rubbed his temples, almost praying for something . . . **anything** than these two. "All right everyone! Just shut up!" The man waved his arms around. "Can anyone tell me where we are?"

Both girl stopped in their tracks and glanced at a fuzzy black squar near them. Azy face lit up as Shader laughed. They both turned to him and said at the same time.

"Prison!" Shader giggled like a school girl.

"School!" Azmaria yipped like a new born pup.

Aion's mouth dropped, as he looked between the two girls. "What?"

The platinum-blond girl spun on the cat demon. "How can you say that?" The girl squawked.

"What kind of messed up school did you go to?" The scientist hopped back.

"W–what?" The girl gasped with tears forming in her eyes. "It says right here, 'Bartholomew's Catholic School'." The apostle's pale hand tapped the plaque nearest to her.

"Did your teacher skip the part when they teach you how to read?" The sandy haired woman gasped. "It says quite clearly, 'Tetragrammaton Correction Facility', right here." Her palm slapped the plaque on the other side of the stone wall.

The leader of the sinners was pressing his palms to his eyes. Then in a short fit of frustration he punches the nearest light poll to him. The metal stung his fist as well vibrated violently. The hum rung the air and it seemed Aion hit the right cord because the bulb lit up, luminescence the area around the three. Both of the large plaques could easily be read. In bold gilded letters one said 'Tetragrammaton Correction Facility', wile the other stated 'Bartholomew's Catholic School'. A grin cracked the demon features at the placement of the two building. "This place is just getting more and more interesting."

The two twin iron gates stood side by side like neighbors with the faded silhouettes sat far in the distance. He looked between them and turned towards the jail. "The prison would be a better place to go." The demon leader said aloud. "It'll have radio and better security than the school."

The young apostle squeaked as the two demons disappeared behind the iron gate and quickly ran after them. She caught up to them as the door shut behind her. The lights above them flickered on and off as they dripped metallic smelling water to their feet. The walls' hade water damage as well as rust and blood stains. The ceramic floors were cracked and moldy, and some of the tiles were missing. Aion grabbed a handle on a door and sung it open with some effort. Rusted wheels creaked as metal against metal clanged behind the door. The lights flashed on in the dark room laminating old fashion gurneys with corpses on them. Twisted decaying bodies with their eyes withered like old peas. Fungus covered some of them while other was under soiled sheets that were once white. The lights around them blue a fuse and plunged them into darkness.

"Why would a prison need gurneys for?" The tall demon asked rather calmly. He tuned around toward the girls and found out he could bearlly see their outlines in the darkness. Reaching out a hand and grabbing the arm of the one nearest to him. Felling the cloth of the sleeve he knew it was Shader. "Grab hold of the songstress." He ordered quietly so he wouldn't scar either of the girls. The male waited two beats and gently tugged on the arm, hearing no objection he started to lead them down the hall. Keeping one hand on the wall so they wouldn't miss any door that could help them along the way. His hand hit an empty doorway and he slowly pulled the girls into the room. He felt a desk to his left and he began to search through the drawers while keeping his hand on Shader's wrist. Finding nothing but a pen and sticky paper, he moved to the next one.

He was on the third desk he finally found something useful. Pulling out the long cylinder, he fumbled around for the on switch. Flicking his thumb over the slot the flashlight shone into his eyes. Blinking out the pock-o-dots he flash the light onto the girls as they squinted in its yellow ray. He handed to the little apostle girl and went on looking in the drawers for a radio. The demon stopped when he saw a note written on the wall. "Mis. Hendric, could you bring the light over here?" The young choir girl did as she was asked and shone the light on the wall.

****

BETRAYERS OF LAWS

Bold bloody words were written above the desk they were at. Blood splatter cascaded up that wall with a patter of bloody hand prints up and along the walls. The light was shone on the floor to revile that they were walking on dried blood pools all over the tiles. The girl moved the light around the room and the three word message was written in all sizes around them. Azmaria pulled the light up to the ceiling above them. Skeletons and mummified remains were skewered onto the ceiling.

The girl screamed at the top of her longs and tossed the flashlight out of her hand. She ducked under Shader's arm and clung onto her waist. The demon cat caught it before it fell to the floor. The odd scientist shone the light on the corpses above them. "Well whoever did this, they get points for creativity." The woman attempt to lighten the mood didn't work as Aion made her lower the flashlight.

"Stay on track Shader." The demon almost scolded the scientist. "We need to find a radio and some sort of weapons now." He reminded her.

The cat blinked her neon amber eyes at him for a second. "Well . . . what about there?" The woman gestured with the flashlight over his shoulder. Looking in the direction of the light he saw a door with golden word 'chef' written on the glass under the blood.

The three of them made their way to the office with Azmaria hiding her face in Shader's armpit. The man swung open the door and the smell of decay hit them like a stormy wind. There at the large desk was a bloated chef. His skin was swollen like an over inflated balloon. Dew drops of dirty water coated him like sweat. Black slugs an maggots crawled in and out of his mouth, ears, and eyes.

A loud squeak came from the platinum apostle as she attempted to hid in the cat's ribs. Aion sighed to himself as he let go of Shader's wrist, he told her to keep the desk lit where ever he looked. The scientist nodded once and did as she was told. He opened and closed drawers sloshing with liquid fat and dead leaches. The demons finally found a radio on the back of the book case and a box of bullets. After finding the projectiles he began to look for the gun they were made for.

Shader jumped as Azy nearly crack one of her ribs. The young woman started to lecture the child, but she hear was scared the girl. "Children's laughter?" The scientist questioned. The sounds of tinny laughter bounced off the blood stained walls. She flashed the light on the ceiling to find if the sound came from a vent. The only sing of apertures she saw were covered up by staligtights made by she decided that it was better of not knowing what. She moved the beam around the room until it fell upon a large hole on the wall to her right.

The woman felt Aion's presents walking up next to her as she shone the on the opening. The hole on the wall was in fact a tunnel. It wasn't a short tunnel, nor was it a long tunnel. It had some small staligtights and stalagmites at the opening made from the foul waxy liquid. At the end of the hallow cylinder there was what seems to be a gravel yard.

The two demons looked at one another, then at the human girl crushing one of their rib cage. They nodded at once and knew they hade to get her away from the corpses. Their leader let the two girls go into the tunnel first and took the rear. They stumbled and slipped on the wet surface of the tunnel, but they manage to make it out safely.

Azmaria peeked out of her 'hiding place' when she felt lose stones under her feet. She slowly looked up and saw that they ended up in a gravel yard with cracked and broken concrete benches. "We'll split up from here." The loud booming voice of the Alaskan snow haired man said. "Meet back here in five. If you see a door, you can open it but no leaving the yard alone." He said as he pried the girls apart.

Shader ran crying for air as Aion briskly walked away in the other direction. Azy stood there for a minute, knees shaking and a prayer on her lips that she wouldn't wet her new undies. The girl decided that waking would calm her nerves, so she went in a strait line. She didn't know how far she walked but the girl stopped dead in her tracks. In her path was a large old fashion grandfather's clock that sat on wooden stage of some sort. The clock hade an image of the grim reaper painted upon it's face with the long hand as his scythe. She sucked in a breath when she saw a frayed hang's man rope to the left of the clock.

"_What I thought wasn't mine, in the light. Was one of a kind, a precious pearl._" A sad hallow voice echoed around the girl. She squeaked and spun around with her knees chattering like cartoon skeletons. "_When I wanted to cry. I couldn't cause I wasn't allowed_." The airy voice continued with the verse, as a blood red smoke wafted up from the stage's floor boards. The strange smoke rise up more and formed a foreign skit then a baggy white shirt. Soon an hallow image of a woman was there with curly jet black hair and sky blue eyes. 

"_Gomenasai for everything. Gomenasai, I know I let you down. Gomenasai till the end, I never needed a friend, like I do now_." The woman beneath the clock sang with crystal tears cascading down her pale cheeks. She crossed her arm over her stomach as the other's hand cover her mouth. "_What I thought wasn't all, so innocent. It was a delicate doll, of porcelain_." She brought her hand down and made a fist over her breast.

Azy turned around to face her as the girl's knees buckled and she fell to the gravel. The woman on the stage wasn't looking at her, but she was facing the hang man's rope. "_When I wanted to call you, and ask you for help . . . I stopped myself!_" The woman's tears flooded her sockets and flow down her fans and pooled at her bare feet. "_Gomenasai for everything. Gomenasai, I know I let you down. Gomenasai till the end, I never needed a friend, like I do now_." She brought her other arm to join the one around her waist. "_What I thought was a dream, a mirage. Was as real as it seemed, a privilege._"

The platinum blond apostle was frozen like a deer in the head lights. The little wimp couldn't move one inch let along run for it. "When I wanted to tell you, I made a mistake . . . I walked away!!" The woman nearly wailed as she threw her head back and took a few sidesteps towards to edge of the stage. "_Gomenasai, for everything. Gomenasai, Gomenasai, I never needed a friend. Like I do now!!!_" She crossed her arms over her chest and she bent forwards, and tuned her body towards the front to the stage. "_Gomenasai, I let you down. Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai till the end, I never needed a friend. Like I do now!!_" With the final note she rased her head. Just below her jaw was a deep gouge along her neck, where the hang man's rope would of been tied.

The little apostle girl screamed bloody murder and ran like an A-bomb was coming right for her. Rock spitted up behind her after she slipped and skidded on her face.

* * *

Sister Kate stood up and dusted herself off, along with Gilliam and his partner. The woman glanced around them seeing only six people missing, excluding Ewan who was forced out of the car before they had to jumped out. The middle aged nun helped up the aged scientist, and ordered everyone to fallow her. There were protests from the two demons with them but went along with them. The streets at nigh seemed to be longer and more dangerous than in the day. They fallowed the maid road, walking closely together. All of them half expecting some form of nightmare to leap out of nowhere and attacked them. The only thing that happened was something ran into the chain linked gate. They came upon a large building. The good sister walked up to it and announced that it was a library. 

They hade to force the doors open but they made it inside. The maid house light were out but the table lamps worked fine. They all sat at the nearest one except for Genai who was beating a foolish couch that stood in his way, (meaning he walked into it). The humans were debating how where they should go from here, while the oversized demon was reading a rather thick book titled, 'Powerful Poisons'. They were talking and yelling through out the night. By dawn Genai got tiered and fell asleep on the couch as so did Elder, resting his head on the table. Kate was now shooting questions at Jack Gilliam why didn't the barrier worked on that woman, as Veda opened his tenth book.

Suddenly a door was swung open and everyone jumped where they were. Genai sat up where he slept as Elder fell off his chair, while Gilliam shot up to his feet with his weapon drawn. Kate stood up so fast that her chair tumbled to the floor while Fiore brandish a lamp like a club.

Ewan Remington stood there with his hand on the door staring out at them like they all merged into one. The midnight silk haired Setsuka slipped under his extended arm and into the room. While the Father was splattered by blood and stained, the foreign woman was pristine and clean as a whistle. The straw hair man dropped his arm and stepped out of the way of the closing door. "How the heck does that work?" He shouted at the top of his longs. "We were in the sewers but we end up in a bathroom?!"

"Well . . . we climbed up the latter and went through the manhole." The Japanese lulu said with light humor in her voice. With a smile curling her lips she calmly walked out the door. They all fallowed her out when they got their bearings with the young priest still questioning who would put a manhole in the woman's bathroom. When they were all outside they saw one of the apostle clung to the green eyed woman's waist.

"What happened Azmaria?" Kate ran up to their side and gently patted the girl's back.

"I don't know." The now very angry, very annoyed Aion huffed out. "We were at the prison . . ."

"You took her to prison?" Ewan asked flabbergasted.

"Hey! It's everyone!!!!" A cheery voice echoed across the road. Rosette ran down towards them in her new outerwear. She wore a pink plaid, pleaded mini skirt with a white shirt that didn't have enough buttons to cover her belly. The young exorcist skidded to a stop in her new black knee high boots.

"S–sister Rosette! What are you wearing?" The Older Nun shouted. "You look like a tramp."

A red vain popped on the young woman's forehead. "What? AND what I was wearing before was better?" The golden lulu hissed. "At least in this noone can see my butt! See? Look for yourself." With that said the girl spun around so her rear-end face the crowd.

The snow white haired demon smiled and tilted his head to one side. Then his head was pushed back by a large hand. Peeking through the spaces of the fingers he saw the glowing red eyes of his former sward. "What?" The sinner leader shrugged his shoulders. "She said to _look_." He said with a grin.

Rosette spun around red in the face hearing Aion was checking out her butt. The girl was ready to chew his head off but froze when she saw someone was missing. "Where's Joshua?"

FIN

* * *

_Final Thought: Yes . . . Joshua is with me. MisoGirl. Anyhoo, sorry it took so long this time . . . again. --; If any of you out there are reading TT, it not gona show this month. SORRY! I had computer problems a wile back, but it fixed itself when I got the new spy sweeper. Now I can get to my back up disks!!! AND a special Marry Christmas to ChrnosMiko who made her appearance in this chapter._

PREVIEW!!!!

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heartYes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

MG: Phil Colins, You'll be In My Heart _. . . In case you're wondering._

ChrnosMiko: YAY!!! I"M EXCITED NOW!!! Anywho, I really like this. 

C: R&R!


End file.
